


I could look into your eyes until the sun goes up.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Camden Lahey, Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Art history nerd!Erica, Awesome Cora, Birth of First Child, Chef!Boyd, Chef!Isaac, Childbirth, Cora Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Dead Hales, Designer!Cora, Domestic!Isaac, Dorms, Engaged Boyd/Erica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Figure Boyd, Father Figure Camden, First Apartment, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gentleman Isaac, Godfather Boyd, Godmother Erica, Isaac Feels, M/M, Maitre d Kira, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Boyd, Matchmaker Erica, New York, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sassy Cora, Sassy Isaac, Texting, Top Isaac, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Waiter Danny, Weddings, babysitter!Boyd, babysitter!Erica, culinary school, first wedding anniversary, romantic!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting was coincidental, but their friends wouldn't agree as such since they planned it, and spent months trying to manoeuvre them to meet before hand. However, going to someone else’s engagement party didn’t constitute as a date both of them pointed out.                                    </p><p>( Or the 5 times Cora and Isaac shared firsts together in their relationship and the one time they knew they now had everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Title:** I could look into your eyes until the sun goes up.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M - Subject to change.  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Their meeting was coincidental, but their friends wouldn't agree as such since they planned it, and spent months trying to manoeuvre them to meet before hand. However, going to someone else’s engagement party didn’t constitute as a date both of them pointed out. ( Or the 5 times Cora and Isaac shared firsts together in their relationship and the one time they knew they now had everything.)  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Ed Sheran; the song of his that was playing while I started this. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Thanks to the amazing [We-are-Essential](we-are-essential.tumblr.com) for the Beta Job :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Their meeting was coincidental, but their friends wouldn't agree as such since they planned it, and spent months trying to manoeuvre them to meet before hand. However, going to someone else’s engagement party didn’t constitute as a date both of them pointed out. 

Cora had met Erica on her first day of orientation in her first year as a Digital Art and Design major at NYU. The blonde Art History major looking bored shitless as she clicked her gum and restlessly played with her hair all the while her gaze rested on the Resident Assistant who was speaking with a flirtatious glint in her eyes. 

Cora had been just as bored, just as restless and cursing Jackson, the resident assistant just as much, and taking great joy in waking her up earlier than possible on a Monday morning. After spending the past night unpacking and trying to charm her dorm mate Tracy with cookies, which turned out to be a fail in its own right since she was vegan. Of course she was. Cora had only managed to get to sleep around 1am and now she suffering through hell while her stomach growled in protest at the breakfast she hadn't been able to grab. 

They’d ended up paired together for some stupid bonding exercises through the rest of the day, finally sneaking away when they had the chance on to campus to get to know the other over coffee and some form of food. To a point they became almost like magnets throughout the whole of their NYU careers, one never seen without the other. Cora let Erica drag her to the art history library to study and Erica managed to threaten Tracy just enough for her to be willing switch dorms, quickly changing to them getting an apartment together the years that followed. It was so much easier that way.

Isaac had met Boyd at The Institute of Culinary Education, where Boyd was the top of the class to Isaac’s failing miserably and wondering why the hell he had bothered in the first place. One of his instructors had spoken to Isaac about how badly he was doing but seemed determined enough to get him to pass with the help of another student to encourage his potential. Boyd had been the student tutor, (Which was not what Isaac had been expecting at all) and had him firmly in denial as he turned to leave the kitchen.

But Boyd had seemed just as determined and in agreement with their instructor that he wasn’t going to look good culinary talent go to waste. So he pointedly asked Isaac why it was that he had wanted to work with food in the first place. The question had the blond stopping just shy of the doorway as he tried to consider the answer.

How cooking with his Mom, and hell with his elder brother Cam, had been the best time of his life. The essence of all his good memories to the point that it had seemed like a logical choice when he had looked into colleges. A way to honour his Mom who had long since died of cancer and Cam who’d told him to do something awesome and meaningful with his life before he’d enlisted.  
He had always wanted to make his brother proud. He knew that by walking out at that moment he was only going to disappoint him, and waste all the money that had been paid toward the next year and also towards his fees that had been pulled together over the years. Chewing his bottom lip, he turned to look at the elder who seemed to know he’d won the battle but the war was far from over as he gestured to the ingredients on the bench for a simple parsley sauce that Isaac was struggling with the most.

It was typical that Erica and Boyd had met at his and Isaac’s graduation party from culinary school. The party that Isaac refused to go to after an email from the army that had him desperately trying to get hold of Cam for some sort of reassurance which was made all the worse by the time difference. The party that Cora had turned down because it was the anniversary of the rest of her family’s deaths and she’d gone to Derek’s on the west coast for the customary long weekend of crying, junk food, Disney movies and cuddling. The rare time that her brother actually allowed her to hug him. 

But fate in the form of Erica and Boyd didn’t seem to want to give up. When Erica talked up Isaac to Cora over lunch after meeting the fellow chef at the restaurant that he and Boyd worked at. When Boyd met Cora after staying over at their apartment on the night of Erica’s birthday party and talked her up to Isaac while doing the next day’s prep, although he was more discreet about it. But Isaac was still trying to find his footing at his new job and Cora was setting up her Graphic Design business around her graduation with a minor in business studies.

But Boyd and Erica were each as stubborn in their own ways. They kept trying to come up with their own ways of getting the two together, but both Isaac and Cora kept coming up with excuses over the months, gradually growing frustrated with their friends getting involved in their love lives. That was until Boyd asked Isaac to stay behind after service one night.

It was nothing new. They had a habit of doing so every Friday night after hours to work out new recipe ideas to run by the manager and drown themselves in the odd half bottle of Jack Daniels before going home. But this was different and Isaac could tell that much, as he agreed without question.

The two sat at the bar, sharing a bottle of jack back and forth for a while, Isaac still wondering what this was about until Boyd pulled a ring box out his hoodie and looked at him. Though the next words he said weren't necessary from the sight of the box alone but it seemed like the other man needed to verbalise it.

“I’m going to ask Erica to marry me.” 

“Wow that’s amazing Boyd, I’m sure she’ll say yes without a doubt.” Isaac smiled around his glass mid sip.

“I’m just worried about where to do it and how. I mean I’m not exactly the most romantic guy…” Boyd murmured, his nerves more than obvious.

“Big guy, she loves you. I see it in her face when she’s flitting around the kitchen after closing and when she’s trying to feed you those damned cupcakes she brought from Starbucks. I know that whatever you do it, she’ll love it, because it will come from you.” Isaac assured him, pouring them both another shot of Jack and toasting him.

Erica did say yes after a proposal at Coney Island on the Wonder Wheel, practically squealing at Cora about how happy she was as she flashed the diamond ring, which looked like it was surrounded by millions of tiny diamonds made to look like a snowflake, in the other girl’s face.

“I’m so happy for you Erica. He obviously makes you so happy.” Cora smiled, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

“Yes and you could be happy too.” Erica began causing her to push away a little and Cora’s smile to fade.

“No Erica.” Cora said before the blonde could even say another word. This persistent side of her friend was getting tiring and just plain frustrating. Why did she have to stick her nose in?

“Oh come on Cor, you and Isaac would be amazing.” Erica whined as she fidgeted with her ring, causing Cora to shake her head defiantly.

“I’m not in a dating frame of mind right now Erica. Please just leave this whole setting me up thing alone.” Cora sighed, as she ignored her best friend calling out all Isaac’s good points on her way to her room.

But the happily engaged couple didn’t let up, well at least the bride to be didn’t. Determined to at least make their two best friends meet. It was then that Erica came up with a plan.

“An engagement party? Erica really? There’s nothing to say either of them will even come.” Boyd sighed, the two laid in bed with the blonde’s head rested on his chest and her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly.

“Yeah, but they are our best friends…they aren’t about to say no celebrating with us. Come on they deserve to be as happy as we are, don’t they?” Erica pouted, toying with her engagement ring.

“ _Babe_ …” Boyd groaned, staring at the ceiling as though pleading for a deity to give him to the strength let alone find a way to say no to those eyes. 

“Puhlease Boyd! We can have it at your restaurant and we don’t have to invite anyone who isn’t family except them…” Erica begged.

“Fine. I just hope that we aren’t crossing a line.” Boyd murmured as she pressed a kiss to his lips as a reward for seeing her way.

“Not at all, and if nothing happens then…well at least we’ll know that we tried.” Erica beamed, resting her forehead against her fiancé’s.

So the night of the engagement party saw Isaac working the kitchen since Boyd was at his engagement party and Brett the other Sous Chef was off sick, though he’d known the couple was up to something when Erica seemed pissed that he was going to be working. But it was unavoidable, the restaurant couldn’t shut down just for one party, no matter how much he would rather be there meeting the rest of Boyd and Erica’s families instead of overlooking Greenberg’s disastrous attempts at their food.

Cora had been pulled along, bribed with the promise of being Erica’s maid of honour at the wedding which didn’t matter at the brunette at all and had pretty much been in the bag from the moment she and Erica became friends. She spent the night after the meal attempting to hide, in the toilets and out back, it made no difference she was always found and dragged back in.

But as the night drew towards the end, Cora decided to try and hide in the kitchen in the hopes that Erica would just stop trying to keep her around for a guy who didn’t look like he was even going to show. She pushed her way past the doors to see it was quiet aside from the dishwasher humming away in the back corner and someone sweeping up.

She wove her way amongst the surfaces deeper into the kitchen to spot one guy in chef whites, stood there with a broom. His hair was a blonde curled mess from probably raking his fingers through them in agitation. He seemed to be grumbling under his breath about someone called Greenberg as he swept, the movement causing his sleeves to push up revealing bare pale forearms covered in a variety of burns and blue eyes that seemed stormy with irritation. But once her heels clicked against the floor tiles she saw him turn in her direction and freeze.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to be back here but I needed to get away from the engagement party crowd.” She apologised, moving a little closer towards him as she felt his gaze flickering over her.

“You’re Erica’s friend Cora right?” He asked, causing her to look at him questioningly as she wondered how he could figure that much out as he sighed, his fingers fidgeting with the broom. “I’m Boyd’s friend Isaac, and they have been trying to set us up for the past god knows how long.”

“You’re Isaac?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking, her eyes wide as she took his appearance in. Admittedly he wasn’t what she had imagined from the way that Erica had been describing him, she’d made him out to be more the type of guy she commented on when watching a Rom Com or the guys she spoke to over email about their companies’ requirements. Not this amazingly down to earth guy, with a passion for a food and as deep a love for Boyd as she had Erica. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I wasn’t at the party but with Boyd there and our other sous chef down with something that sounded like the plague, I needed to be the one in charge.” He apologised, setting his broom aside finally and self consciously running his fingers through his hair.

“Well I can definitely see why Erica was trying to set us up from my end.” Cora smiled shyly as Isaac bit his lip.

“Why’s that?” He asked, seeming a little flushed at the fact that someone was interested in him. She found it so hard to believe that he wasn’t seeing someone.

“She obviously knows my type pretty damned well.” Cora said softly, restraining the urge to fidget with something to channel her own nerves elsewhere.

“And Boyd obviously knows mine. Look, I need to finish cleaning up for the night. I was going to have a drink after to toast the couple’s engagement, you want to hang around?” Isaac asked, grabbing a wad of paper towels and a spray bottle filled with disinfectant from a shelf before turning to look back at her.

“I suppose I could do that. After all the waiting, you definitely owe me an extra strong drink though. I’ll see you back out there.” Cora smiled while walking backwards towards the double doors to keep her gaze locked with Isaac’s a little bit longer before passing through the doors back to the restaurant. It had emptied off all the other patrons not long too ago, so the only people left were the Boyd-Reyes party in the back corner.

Cora turned to the unmanned bar to wait, hoping that she could avoid her and Isaac being watched by Erica and Boyd. It thankfully wasn’t long before Isaac appeared from the kitchens, dressed in skin tight jeans and a Columbia University t-shirt that seemed to have been through the wash too many times and clung to his skin as much as the jeans. He flashed a smile at her as he eased himself behind the bar, letting his gaze waver over her a little before coming back to his senses.

“So what’ll it be?” Isaac asked, grabbing two sparkling glass tumblers from their shelf behind him to put on the bar.

“Double shot of Bourbon for me please.” Cora smiled, leaning against the edge of the bar, watching his shirt slide up a little revealing gorgeous flawless pale skin as he picked up the Jack Daniels and Jim Beam bottles from the display. Skin she would love to mark with her nails and her teeth, and God she really was getting ahead of herself already when she barely knew the guy.

She let him pour for the both of them, pausing to put the bottles back before raising his glass.

“To Boyd and Erica, the luckiest happy couple I have ever had the fortune to know.” He toasted, the party way in the back obviously hearing from the way they all cheered and clinked their glasses together spurring Cora to tap her glass against his before downing her drink all in one.

“So maybe we should exchange numbers and we can make a date sometime?” Isaac asked, putting his glass down once empty and fishing his phone out his pocket to offer to her. 

She took it and added her own details, sending herself a text with an ‘<3’ so she had his number before handing it back. Only then did Isaac press a soft kiss to her cheek that had her whole body tingling at the need for his lips against hers, but she knew it wasn’t going to happen tonight. Hell it might not happen in the next month, but it was a sure way to keep her interest she would give him that.

“It’s been an honour to finally meet you Cora, Can’t wait to do it again real soon.” He smiled, phone back in his pocket before disappearing back behind the kitchen doors.

“Yeah, you and me both.” Cora murmured, hand rested on her kissed cheek.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora & Isaac get to know each other more then manage to catch enough of a break to have their first date. But how well will it really go?

It took a while for them to actually set up a date that worked for them both . Isaac seemed determined to work all the hours God sent, despite Boyd’s worrying about him burning out. Cora was just as bad. Her business was still new and she wanted to keep hold of as many clients as possible to ensure the business survived and succeeded. So between work, and her going to the west coast to see Derek and meet his newest, and Cora’s opinion best, boyfriend Stiles there was no time.

However,they still made the effort to text the other to assure one another they were still interested. Each morning Cora woke up to a text that was a few hours old from Isaac. It was waiting for her from when he got up at 5am to take in the deliveries for the day. She’d leave him one for his break followed by him leaving another for hers. The two would not speak until later into the night after his shift was finished and her artistic mind was working in over drive with the subject of conversation filled with everything and anything.

It was nice to know that he was thinking about her amongst his busy work, and she was doing the same when she was checking her email and meeting her clients. The two weren't really used to having someone there to verbalise their worries, and exclaim their joys to. It was a new feeling and something that both of them gradually found themselves getting used to, as much as their daily routines.

Then one weekend Boyd forced Isaac to take it off, assuring him that between him and Brett they would be able to handle it. The blond did have to admit he was relieved at the slight reprieve as the 5am to 1am routine was steadily wearing him down. Before he met Cora, knowing her only as the friend of the overly pushy Erica, he’d been in bed no later than 10pm. Now though the need to speak to Cora, no matter the subject, overruled any craving that his body had for sleep. Wanting to know as much about the woman as he could, despite the two of them not seeing the other since Erica & Boyd’s engagement party.

**To** Cora: So I’ve been told to take the weekend off, I don’t suppose you’re free are you?

**From** Cora: Surprisingly yes :) but make sure to get some rest first since you obviously need it from what I’ve been told.

We’ll work it out later x

A smile spread over his face as he set his phone down and curled up under the covers in the clothes he had been intending to wear to go the fish market. His body was so exhausted that he slept through the whole morning, waking only around lunch time when his stomach started to complain, leaving him to eat a couple of bowls of cereal and milk which were the only foods in the apartment and showered under scalding hot water to help ease the surreal feeling of being a zombie. He texted Cora back and she suggested going to his and Boyd’s restaurant to eat since she hadn’t been there or had the chance to before.

He knew there was a good chance that Boyd would probably try and tackle him to the floor before he could so much as get in the door but it did sound like a good idea to him. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed their own meals fresh instead of leftovers for lunch from the day after, nuked for heat.  
They agreed to meet outside at 7pm when the evening crowd would have hopefully calmed down enough for there to be spare tables, giving Isaac enough time to nap, shower again and freak out about what to wear.

He hadn't dated since the back end of high school. He was more fixated on doing well when he got into culinary school to even consider it when he came to New York. The few dates then hadn't been their best, not so much described as dates but more making out at the back of the cinema or on the rarest occasion fucking in Cam’s car, ensuring he lost his virginity well before he probably should have. He had never even thought that he would be the kind to date date instead of fooling around or fucking but he found himself wanting to make the effort for Cora because she was worth so much more.

That thought in itself only served to make him more anxious as he ransacked his closet for something to wear that didn’t look like he was trying to hard, but not that he hadn’t tried enough. It was a hard to find balance and after changing his shirt for the third time he decided enough was enough, grabbed his wallet keys and phone before he changed his mind and walked to the right part of Lenox Hill, not too far away.

When he arrived, Cora was already stood there amongst the crowd, looking as perfect if not more so than the last time he’d seen her at the restaurant. She was an angel amongst the rabble, with her hair down to her shoulders in waves, a plaid patterned dress that stopped at the knee and plain high heels with a purse clutched in her hands as though she was just as nervous. When their gazes met once he made himself move a little closer, he felt so underdressed in her presence in his stonewashed jeans, maroon coloured shirt hidden under his leather jacket against the chill. Though by the smile at that blossomed over Cora’s face it didn’t seem to matter to her, only the fact that he was there.  
He wove his way through the crowd waiting to get in closer towards her until he was in front of her close enough to see the flush colouring her cheeks at his attention. A flush that seemed to boost what confidence of his he’d been sure was fading the whole time he was walking there. After all it was different to talk to someone via text compared to face to face.

“Hey,“ He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her warm cheek that nearly had her dropping her bag though he managed to catch before it hit the floor.

“Hi, thanks. Should we go in?” Cora asked, taking to bag from him with thanks as they looked in the direction of the doorway which seemed to be crammed to bursting. He could only imagine how busy it was going to be inside for Boyd and Brett. But at that moment that was none of his concern and he was going to enjoy just being a customer.

“Absolutely.” He smiled, offering her his arm which she put hers through before leading her towards the front of the queue where Kira, the Maitre d, was stood directing the group in front of them towards a table towards the windows, while Violet, one of the waitresses, scrambled to grab the right amount of menus before following.

“Isaac, I thought Boyd told you take the night off?” Kira sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked down at the seating chart in front of her, probably to see if anything was spare.

“Yeah he did, but I'm not here to work. I'm on a date. Please tell me you have a table for two free for me. Please?” Isaac asked, watching the other woman look Cora over discreetly like she was interested in the woman who’d finally got him to say yes, before nodding as she grabbed a couple of menus from the pile.

“Yes, you’re in luck. One of our bookings hasn't shown up in time so follow me.”

Isaac smiled at Cora as he led the way into the restaurant, the two following Kira’s lead as she wove amongst the assortment of bustling tables and attentive waiting staff darting to and fro towards at table at the back corner, not far from where Erica & Boyd’s engagement party had been held.

“Can I get you two some drinks?” Kira asked, as Isaac made sure to pull out a chair for Cora first before turning to his own.

“I’ll have a long island ice tea thanks.” Cora smiled, setting her bag down on the table once she was seated.

“Isaac?” Kira asked after jotting down Cora’s drink order on a notepad that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

“Oh erm, just my usual JPA beer, thanks Kira.” He said absent-mindedly, shrugging his leather jacket off so it rested on the back of the chair before taking the menus offered, leaving Kira to disappear into the crowd to hand their orders to someone else.

He handed Cora one of the menus, his gaze completely rested on her while his menu sat unused on the space where his plate would sit. He’d long since memorised the current menu for the week, to the point that he didn’t need to look at it. Although, he probably would need to in order to decide, but that was neither here nor there and could wait for a while. He’d much rather look at Cora anyway. Watching her brushing her hair over one shoulder as her gaze moved over the list of meals with interest.

“You not going too look at the menu Isaac?” Cora’s voice soon interrupted his admiration of her, causing him to flush as pink as she had before at being caught out while he cleared his throat.

“Not really any point when I've been making the vast majority of the menu all week to the point that I have it all memorised.” He shrugged, trying to pretend it was no big deal as an explanation as he finally picked up the menu for show and reluctantly tore his gaze from his date.

“Well in that case Mr. Sous Chef, what would you recommend for a first timer?” Cora asked with a flirtatious smile at him over the top of her own menu when their gazes met again.

“Well, for starter’s Boyd’s Red Onion Tarte Tatin is a definite must, and then my signature dish veal with tuna sauce that Brett does do a fair job of. Then for dessert the chocolate fondant with elderflower and strawberry sorbet topped with rosewater. But that’s just off the top of my head.” Isaac shrugged, offering her a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow when her gaze returned back to the menu obviously looking for the meals he’d mentioned to read the descriptions.

“They all sound so good, looks like that’s my decision made then. “ Cora beamed, closing the menu with a click and putting it down as a waiter appeared with their drinks.

“Thanks Danny.” Isaac smiled, as his friend put Cora’s cocktail down first before turning to Isaac’s own.

“No problem, you guys ready to order or shall I give you a bit longer?” Danny asked, putting Isaac’s beer down before picking up the tray and using it for leverage of the notepad he’d pulled out his apron’s pocket expectantly.

“Cora why don’t you order first, I still need to decide.” Isaac assured her, taking a sip of his beer as his gaze moved back to the menu to decide what he was in the mood for.

His gaze remained on the menu a little while longer until Danny said his name again questioningly.

“I’ll have the baked cheese fondue starter, the sirloin steak medium rare with the melon salad and the elderberry and vanilla soufflé with the Chai Tea sorbet…unless Boyd has changed the special desert for tonight since I know how bad Matt is at soufflés.” Isaac said, his gaze rested on Danny for any change though Danny just nodded in agreement before reaching to take both menus from them.

Cora took a sip of her cocktail and reached across the table as though discreetly asking to hold his hand, which Isaac didn’t hesitate to comply with, lacing their fingers together.

“So, did you manage to finish that project you were busy working on last night?” Isaac asked, his thumb brushing random patterns over her knuckles soothingly as he hoped to lull them into a better flow of conversation.

“For the most part. I just need to do a few finishing touches and then I’ll email it to my client in the morning.” Cora shrugged, though there was a smile still on her face that seemed like it refused to budge because he was asking about her let alone he was sat right there.

“And you’ll probably have a few more in the works I'm sure?” Isaac asked, letting his other hand sit restlessly on the edge of his beer bottle.

“A few but they aren't urgent. Besides I'm closing shop for the next week to go and visit someone in California remember?” Cora asked, tilting her head.

He did distantly remember her mentioning that to him one night, but it must have been before he was unable to keep his eyes open and must have said goodbye with his eyes closed, thumbs moving across his phone’s screen without seeing the message. It had happened a few times before when he’d had a particularly hard day.

“I'm sorry, I must have been tired when you sent that message, who were you going to see?” He asked, apologetically as she raised an eyebrow but let it go her thumb and index finger tracing the scratches and callouses on his index finger from the week that passed soothingly.

“My older brother Derek lives over that way. He’s a county deputy, who loves his job, and lives with his boyfriend Stiles. I haven’t seen the two of them for a few months with us both working but I had promised I’d go.” Cora repeated, an apologetic tone in her voice like she thought he was planning something that would now have to be cancelled.

“No I understand. I mean I rarely get to see my own brother so I get that.” Isaac said sympathetically, manoeuvring their hands so he could bring hers up to his lips reassuringly.

“Oh? I don’t remember you mentioning your brother before. Is he busy a lot too?” Cora asked, rolling her lips at the sensation of his lips against her skin. But the topic of Cam seemed to have killed the mood on Isaac’s part leaving him guiding their hands back to the table.

“Something like that, he’s on his third tour in Afghanistan with the bomb squad. I'm lucky if I get to skype him once a month let alone a half year email.” Isaac said, gaze locked with hers to restrain the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat which always seemed to emerge when Cam was brought up in conversation. He tried to make it seem like it was no big deal that he rarely got to speak to his own brother but from the way Cora’s smile wilted it was like she knew what it was that he wasn’t saying.

“That must be really hard. I can’t imagine not being able to speak to Derek for that long, not to mention the time difference…” Cora said softly, as Isaac’s gaze moved from her to his beer bottle. It was often awkward for him to have to deal with the sympathy that came with being a marine’s kid brother with all their time together lost.

Cora’s concern seemed genuine instead of faked like he always experienced before as though she could understand now why he worked so hard and so much. It was a way of keeping his mind off the dangerous possibilities, off the phone call or visit he could get at any time with a guy in uniform offering condolences because his brother was blown up, captured or missing in action. It never got any easier but it was easier to ignore if he was just doing something else so he didn’t have the time to dwell on it.

“It’s hard but not impossible. We each have our own lives, his in the Marines and mine in the kitchen, and we've grown to accept that he can’t always be here if I need him and visa versa. We make do with Skype and secured emails but, it’ll never be the way it was when we were kids.” Isaac said, picking at the beer label though he felt Cora’s hand lacing her fingers with them to still the action.

“I'm sorry. I know you don’t want to talk about it any more. So let’s talk about something else yeah? How did you meet Boyd?” She asked, swiftly changing the subject on to something that didn’t tug at their heartstrings so much.  
The rest of the night was filled with more light-hearted conversation over their food, all of which Cora complimented him on even if he wasn’t the one who’d cooked it. Conversations of Cora and Erica’s time at NYU, from the time in their Freshmen year where they were renown for being on the RA’s bad side after Erica dated him for a while before dumping him before they could fuck. From how Cora had ended up camping in a computer lab, despite her apartment not being too far from campus, during her finals a few years but had never really been caught.

Of Isaac and Boyd’s time at Culinary school, the prank war between the Culinary Arts and the Pastry & Baking Arts students, the way Isaac got pulled into Catering management to Boyd’s Business management so they could open their own restaurant one day, and the odd few times Isaac had let himself be led astray to parties and nights out. Of the one time they got so drunk the next morning they found themselves at a strip club on the opposite side of the Hudson River with no idea of how they ended up there. To that day they were still completely clueless and he had a bad feeling that that was the kind of night Boyd was hoping for, for his bachelor party.

Of how Isaac got into cooking because he wanted to remember his mom and Cora got into digital design because it was something she had always wanted to do, something her parents encouraged her to go for. The more they talked the easier it became for Isaac’s smile to brighten which seemed to have Cora flushing again.

They were still talking while finishing up their deserts when Isaac felt a gaze on him from the direction of the kitchen, causing him to sigh, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cora.

“What is it?”

“We’re being watched. I have a feeling Boyd’s finally figured out that we’re here.”

“Crap, if Erica finds out she’s never going to let it go. She can be such a brat when she gets her own way.” Cora groaned around a mouthful of her second long island ice tea.

“I’m sure Boyd won’t say anything…for now.” Isaac smiled, sending a pointed glare in the elder male’s direction which had him disappearing back behind the safety of the kitchen’s double doors.

“You just about ready to go?” Cora asked, after the two finished what remained of their drinks.

“Sure. Hey Danny can we get the bill when you've got a minute?” Isaac asked, catching their waiter who had his hands full on the way to the kitchen.

“Sure, no problem. I’ll be right back.” Danny said, flashing them his bright customer winning smile before continuing in the direction of the kitchens.

“Half and half OK?” Cora asked, already rummaging through her purse for her share.

“It’s all on me this time I insist.” Isaac smiled, though Cora still pushed her credit card on the tray with his own despite his objections as they gathered their things and moved towards Kira’s till to pay up. Though Isaac could feel Kira giving him the evils for not paying the full amount but he would probably be able to tell her the full story when he saw her on Monday anyway. Well, her and about half the restaurant, who probably had a bet going on under the table somewhere.

Once the bill was paid, complimentary mints handed over with their respective cards and a knowing wink from Kira, Isaac led Cora out the now busy restaurant with his hand interlaced with hers to ensure he didn’t lose her in the crowd.

“So you feel like a little walk to burn off our food or you just want to call it a night? Because to be honest I'm not ready for our date to end just yet.” Isaac asked, putting his jacket around her bare shoulders.

“Sounds good to me.” Cora smiled, letting him lead the way in the direction of the nearest park that Boyd often dragged him to sometimes for a fresh air break or a chill moment on their less busy times.

The park was quieter at night. It wasn’t filled to the brim with little kids running around scaring their parents half to death by losing them or suits from the surrounding skyscrapers finding somewhere to have a business lunch on the go with a colleague. It was more serene and beautiful, the two of them walking along at a leisurely pace keeping their conversation going until Cora stopped them beside the small pond that the kids used as a paddling pool during the summer and teenagers/students used for selfies when drunk. But in that moment it seemed romantic and beautiful, all the more so because of the woman in front of him.

“I’ve really enjoyed tonight. Like _really_ enjoyed it.” Cora said, her gaze resting on him as her fingers fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket that she’d long since slipped her arms into.

“Yeah me too. We should do it again when you’re back in town and we manage to find some free time.” He nodded, feeling her free hand resting on his chest the mere touching causing his heart to race in his chest. If that was what it felt like on fabric he could only imagine what it would feel like on skin.

“Sounds good to me.” She smiled, as his arms slipped around her waist to pull her close while her gaze remained fixated on his face. It was like she wanted to kiss him, and wanted to be the one to go for it but didn’t want to see too pushy. But the way he was letting his body being moulded to her own gave her the last bit of courage.

Her free hand rested on his cheek as her lips brushed against his sweetly, it wasn’t a big filthy kiss like the both of them had imagined. Just a simple first date kiss that seemed to promise all the more in the future. Once their lips parted and their gazes met, Isaac couldn't stop himself grinning as he showed her just what that kind of kiss felt like.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora decides she's done waiting for Isaac, so comes up with a plan of action. She also bonds with Boyd over food....and the planning of his and Erica's wedding.

After their first date, their dates were nowhere near as regular as they both wanted them to be. Not just because of their workaholic tendencies or even because of the times Cora would go to California to see her brother and his other half. With all the craziness in their lives,time off was so precious and rare to the point that on the rare occasion that one of then managed to get a break the other would manage to rearrange everything to be around them. Whether at the other’s place with take out and a movie or out somewhere when Isaac wasn’t exhausted after a fair few shifts in a row. 

They’d still text the other daily about everything and how much they were missing the other which often resulted in the odd flirting match on FaceTime when they missed the sight of the other’s face. It helped to keep things fresh and interesting having those interludes every so often to try and make up for the loss of the physical intimacy that they both craved so much. After the kisses that they shared in the park it seemed to have sparked a need for more, close to a craving in the back of their minds no matter what they were doing.

Like they had been able to kiss and touch this attractive, smart, and amazing person for that one night, and they only wondered how it would feel to do more. To be able to spend hours making out on the couch instead of worrying that they had to go to work the next morning, only it seemed to be something out both of their reaches.

For Cora that need seemed to gradually be affecting her work, which was saying something because on the few occasions she had dated before she had never felt such the need as she had for Isaac. Her mind was drift while she was supposed to be designing something a client’s website to the feel of his lips when she was in front of her computer, leaving her wondering how it would feel to have those kisses against her neck. How the kisses would deepen to bites and bruises that would linger on her neck for days at a time hidden under concealer but just knowing they were there would make her crazy enough to keep thinking of him. All this even though she knew there was little to no chance of that happening in their immediate future. 

But Cora seemed to be broadcasting waves of lust and need that her best friend seemed to be able to pick up just how much the new couple needed that opportunity for intimacy, she managed to persuade the two over for dinner as though hoping the two of them being in the same vicinity at the same table would help to ignite enough passion to progress things to the next level. Both Cora and Isaac had jumped at the opportunity. Cora agreed to have it over at her and Erica’s as a last hurrah as it was the last weekend that the two women would be flatmates before Erica and Boyd moved into their own place over on Park Avenue. It was meant as a celebration but also a long awaited opportunity to be around Isaac.

Boyd took the day off to do the prep and cook the dinner at Cora and Erica’s place while Isaac overlooked everything for day service at the restaurant, also making sure to go through everything with Brett the other sous chef and Matt, the most experienced swing chefs who were going to be in charge for the night on a trial basis. If things went well with the pair there was a good chance that Isaac and Boyd might be able to delegate more shifts with them in charge and if not, well they’d clean up that mess in the morning.

Erica still had to work her shift as a curator at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, but with the presence of Boyd in the apartment for the vast majority of the day, Cora’s work flow was disturbed. However, she still managed to finish off the urgent projects she had to do and send them to her clients before resigning herself to leaving the rest until the next day. It left Cora to help Boyd with the dinner while simultaneously getting to know her boyfriend’s best friend and best friend’s fiancé, or at least offer to from where she was sat at the breakfast counter while he cooked. Isaac had warned her in the past that the elder male didn’t like people hovering his kitchen. Still she felt like she had to try.

“You need any help with anything?” She asked, though she knew there was a good chance the answer she would get would be a loud resounding no but Boyd turned his gaze on her with a shy smile and a nod.

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing planned for dessert, Erica thought you might have something in mind that you wanted to make?” Boyd said, his gaze moving back to the tuna steaks he was grilling to turn them over.

“In other words she’s hinting about me making my Mom’s non-bake cookies and cream cheesecake…I’m not sure if we have all the ingredients in.” Cora sighed resignedly. It was typical of her best friend to hint at something instead of just coming out and asking. 

“Everything you need according to recipe is in there. Erica gave me the list of ingredients before I went to the market this morning.” Boyd shrugged nodding towards the bag sitting on the side.

“Of course she did. OK, fine.” Cora sighed sliding off her stool and pulling the bag towards her on the counter.

“You do know the only reason that she probably wants me to do this is because she devours it all in one go when there’s no one around because she likes it that much. I’d be very surprised if she doesn’t ask to have a triple tiered wedding cake made of this.” Cora said, pulling all the ingredients out the bag to double check in case she needed to go grab something before rolling the five packets of Oreos towards her to crush for the base.

“Good to know. I’ll have to think of tonight as a tasting then.” Boyd grinned with a raised eyebrow as his gaze moved to the sauce bubbling on the stove.

“Wow ok so no pressure them.” Cora mumbled under her breath as she emptied three quarters of all the Oreos into the large bowl and grabbed the rolling pin from the drawer. “Speaking of the wedding how goes the planning at your end?”

“Erica’s dove in head long, like I’m sure you’ll have heard by now.” Boyd said, adding something to the marinade that the cooked tuna was going to soak in.  
He wasn’t completely wrong. Every minute that Erica wasn’t with Boyd or at work, she was bothering Cora with ideas for their wedding. Many of which were disjointed and didn’t go with her theme and others included her changing the theme when they were half way through. It was getting on Cora’s last nerve. There were only so many times she could call the florist to change the flower arrangement orders or call the caterers to change from Japanese to Italian food for the reception before she wanted to scream. It really made her second guess agreeing to be Erica’s maid of honour in the first place. But with her parents up in Michigan and no female family members or other female friends that she really got along with being local it had been left to Cora to persevere and become part maid of honour part wedding planner.

“I mean I get the feeling that all Erica wants me to deal with is the suits, the wedding rings, marriage licence and the honeymoon. She has asked about numbers of family members for the guest list and if there was any locations I had in mind for the ceremony and rehearsal dinner. Not to mention, she had handed over the reigns to me for the recipes for the reception. Which is still Italian before you glare at me. I just wish she wasn’t so hell bent on dealing with everything else without me.” Boyd sighed, grinding some coriander leaves to add to the sauce.

“That is Erica for you and besides I’m the one that gets the bitching and the freak outs so be relieved you don’t have to see her like that. I can try and persuade her to let you get more involved though if that would help? It would be best if both of you were able to had your input instead of you just letting Erica get her way. Though I do have to say, it would be a waste not to have the groom come up with the menu.” Cora smiled.

“Between me and Isaac, I’m sure the menu will be amazing enough that people will talk about it at every one of anniversaries.” Boyd agreed, stirring the marinade combined with coriander before finally setting the steaks inside the bowl and moving it aside.

The mention of Isaac in the conversation again made Cora pause from smashing the Oreos to crumbs to look at Boyd whose gaze was on the vegetables he was prepping for the risotto. She couldn’t help but wonder if asking Boyd about his best friend would be considered intrusive, but at the same time she needed to know if Isaac’s previous relationships had been as slow as their fledging one was. Was he normally so slow or was it something else?

“Can I ask you something about Isaac?” Cora asked, biting her lip as she took a glance at the elder male before turning her gaze back to the Oreos.

“You worried about how slow things are going between the two of you?” Boyd asked gaze still on the vegetables but at least she knew he wasn’t about to full out avoid answering her.

“Yeah, I mean I know we’re both busy but it’s not…I mean he hasn't said anything about that has he? Like he’s not regretting getting involved with someone who works as much as he does right?” Cora asked, gaze on the bowl of crumbs as she hoped her face wasn’t too red. After all she was a Hale, and though she wasn’t as bad as her brother she was still new to the whole concept of being verbal about her feelings.

“Cora I’ve known Isaac a long time and the whole time he’s never been keen on dating until the moment that he meet you. True, the two of you are busy with your own careers but you are both young and even when he’s at work I can tell he’s thinking about you. The amount of times he’s called your name instead of service in the kitchen is becoming a bit of a laugh at work. But if anything I think the only reason he’s being so slow is because he’s being careful. You mean a lot to him and he doesn’t want to rush things and end up losing you.”

“I don’t want to lose him either, which is why I’ve let this go on as long as it has. I really like him Boyd.” Cora murmured softly, though she could feel the other male’s gaze on her as though he knew just how true her words were.

“You two are the perfect match and when the time is right things will work themselves out at the pace they are supposed to. Trust me.” Boyd assured her, as he moved back to the sauce to add something else and turn the heat down.

The two continued to chat back and forth the whole time they were cooking until Erica finished work at the Met and came home. Her curly blonde hair was falling flowing out it's bun as she kicked her high heels across the floor at the door. Once her bag and coat were hung up and she’d pulled her hair out she made a murmur at the smell of the food as she approached the two, wrapping her arms around Boyd’s waist and kissing his neck in greeting.

“Hey babe, missed you.” She murmured into the material of his t-shirt as he put the cooked rice aside for the time being before turning around in her arms to pull her into a deep kiss and hug which had her giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

“Hey Erica, shitty day at the Met?” Cora asked from where she was putting the finishing touches to the cheesecake which sat proudly on a glass cake stand.

“Um, something like that. Oooo you made the heaven in cheesecake form! My day just got a whole lot better!” Erica squealed with a bright smile at the other girl.

“Glad to know you approve despite the fact you knew I was going to make it since you made Boyd buy the ingredients.” Cora said, rolling her eyes as she put the cheesecake in the fridge before Erica stuck her fingers in the solidified filing.

“Hey! I just thought you’d want to show your beau that he isn’t the only one out of the two of you that can cook.” Erica grinned, her face rested against Boyd’s chest with her arms around the small of his back while his hands brushed between her shoulder blades soothingly in a pseudo massage.

“Come on! Isaac doesn’t want to taste my lame attempt at my mom’s cheesecake. It’s nothing compared to the stuff he tastes and makes at the restaurant.” Cora murmured as she turned to start putting the used utensils and bowls into the dishwasher to avoid Erica and Boyd’s gazes. However, she could still feel the pair’s gaze on her until she made herself look at them and see Boyd’s eyebrow raised as though he didn’t believe that it was just going to be some cheesecake to Isaac. Erica was glaring at her in time honoured Erica style at the fact she was talking down about herself.

“It’ll matter because it’s something you made! That makes it important not to mention how important that recipe is to you. Come on Cor, that boy hasn’t had heaven until he tries it.” Erica argued though there was a gleam in her eyes at the reference to heaven that made Cora clear her throat pointedly. She really would much rather not talk about her and Isaac’s lack of sex life in front of the two thank you very much.

“It’s just a cheesecake Erica. Compared to that chocolate fondant and not mention that Soufflé I snagged a taste of at the restaurant, it’s nothing.” Cora huffed pointedly, though the sound of the door closing behind them caused her to stiffen at the fact Isaac was here. She had hoped to have the opportunity to shower and change before he turned up, especially with tonight being what it was. Still as every other time Isaac appeared she couldn’t seem to make herself want to disappear.

“What’s nothing?” Isaac asked, as he set a bag of clinking wine bottles down on the counter beside where Cora was stood, while pressing a kiss to her neck. She couldn’t repress the urge to lean into his presence as he walked around her, removing his leather jacket which found itself sat on the counter, to press a deeper prying kiss to her lips.

Since the first time they kissed, whenever their lips met there was always a chasteness there to start with as though he was giving her the chance to shy away and slow it down or speed up the pace as she wanted. Though she never did slow it down, would probably never slow it down as when Isaac’s lips met hers all she could think of was speeding it up. Not to mention that their time together was precious and rare, leaving her wanting to indulge in every kiss with him.

“Nothing.” Cora murmured, casting a warning look at Boyd and Erica who immediately turned their gazes the other way as her arms encircled his neck to pull him closer. Their lips meeting and murmurs coming from both their mouths at the feeling of that closeness after so long.

“Wow, did you miss me by any chance?” Isaac asked in a whisper when their lips parted but their foreheads remained leaning against the others.

“Maybe, just a little.” Cora grinned, pecking a kiss to his lips before moving towards the bag of wine bottles to put them on the side. Hopefully he would have remembered one of her favourites this time instead of trying to pawn something cheap from the suppliers off on her.

“Anyone want a drink?” Isaac asked, as Erica set four wine glasses down on the counter before looking amongst the wine brands and picking up one newer one to look over.

“Like you even need to ask. Besides I’m sure after the day shift and dealing with Brett and Matt you could use one.” Boyd said with a knowing grin while checking on the steaks progress.

“Yeah you could say that. I’m just hoping we don’t come back to an absolute massacre in the morning, hopefully Kira and Danny will be able to the hold the fort out front.” Isaac sighed, opening a bottle of Chardonnay, Cora’s favourite.

As Isaac was pouring, distracted with complaining to Boyd about how he was sure Brett needed more training and how the hell he was a Sous Chef anyway was anyone’s guess, she started to move in the direction of her room to hopefully get changed. Only the feel of Isaac’s arms around her waist from behind seemed to dispel that thought.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Isaac asked softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck that had her shuddering to a stop almost immediately.

“I just wanted to get changed before dinner, as I had planned to do before I got talked into helping out.” Cora murmured, resting her head against his shoulder and pressing a series of kisses to his jaw in the hopes of him letting her go.

“Really? Because I think you look amazing what you’re wearing now.” Isaac said softly, moving his head to catch her lips with his.

“I’m wearing jeans, a singlet and one of Derek’s old plaid shirts Isaac! I wanted to look good for you since I rarely get to see you as it is.” Cora pouted though her body seemed unwilling to part from him for exactly that reason.

“And? You look gorgeous to me no matter what you wear Cora, come on its just dinner with friends.” Isaac smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he steered her back towards the kitchen and the filled wine glasses waiting for them, while Erica set the table in her haphazard way with the mismatched plates from when they were in college and the bent utensils that came with the place, and Boyd checked on the risotto.

“When you put it that way, fine. But just this once.” Cora sighed, rolling her eyes in faked annoyance as she let him get his way and hand her a glass.

The dinner was leisurely, filled with stories of escapades that the two couples had shared together or that Erica and Cora and Isaac and Boyd had experienced through their friendships. Including the night when Erica and Boyd had met which made Cora and Isaac smile at the other wistfully as though wishing they hadn’t had to wait so much longer to find the other.

The food was as amazing as Cora had known it would be with Boyd at the helm. Though Isaac still made sure to make the odd wise crack about what condiment or spice he would have added which made Boyd roll his eyes with a smirk.   
When it came to dessert Cora was anxious as to what Isaac would think of the cheesecake, even though Erica had spent the whole time it was being served gushing about it. Yet when the plate was sat in front of him, she saw Isaac tilt his head questioningly at Boyd as he took a mouthful, obviously thinking it was an experiment for them to try at the restaurant.

“Nuh uh don’t look at Boyd, Cor’s the one you should be thanking.” Erica reprimanded, kicking Isaac under the table and clicking her tongue disapprovingly at him while Cora glared at her friend for bringing attention to the fact that it was hers.

“Really now?” Isaac asked, a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes as he put another spoonful in his mouth and kept his gaze locked on Cora.

“It’s my Mom’s old recipe. Erica insisted.” Cora sighed, chopping her own slice up into a few pieces even as she felt the fingers of Isaac’s free hand sliding between her own.

“And for a damn good reason.” Isaac agreed, causing her to flush at the praise and keep her gaze on her own plate.

“Damn right! This is gonna be mine and Boyd’s wedding cake isn’t it babe?” Erica asked, finishing her own slice and moving to leave the table for another until Boyd grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into his lap.

“Sounds and tastes good to me.” Boyd smiled, as Erica pulled their combined hands to her lips at his agreeing with her.

“As long as you don’t expect me to do all the layers that’s fine. I’ll hand the recipe over and you can get someone else to do it.” Cora agreed, causing Erica to grin. Every other time Erica had asked Cora had refused to hand the recipe over since it was a family heirloom but now there wasn’t a way around it if she didn’t want to bake it herself.

“I’m sure Mason will be able to do it fairly well. With some supervision obviously.” Isaac smiled, though the way Boyd groaned at the mention of their new pastry chef screamed he didn’t think so. 

After another glass of wine each and splitting the left over cheesecake into two since Erica was going over to Boyd and Isaac’s, the couple left leaving Cora and Isaac alone. Isaac helped to do the dishwasher while Cora put the leftovers in the fridge for the next day, before Isaac talked Cora into watching something on Netflix. It was their go to date admittedly and had Cora wondering if her trying to push things another level was really something she should do then. But when she cuddled up to Isaac and feel his lips nuzzling her neck and his arm around her waist she knew should at least give it a shot.

“So, Isaac….I was thinking…” She began, unnerved at actually having to verbalise this conversation, because after all how the hell do you say to a guy, I want you to fuck me without it sounding like you had been thinking about it for so long. Not to mention there was a good chance he didn’t feel ready yet.

“Oh yeah? About what?” Isaac asked, his chin rested on her head as her fingers fidgeted with the hemline of his shirt impatiently like a cue might be better than words. It seemed to work if the way his body stiffened a little and he turned his gaze from the TV to her.

“….about that…” Cora murmured, unbuttoning the plaid shirt she was wearing and throwing it aside.  
“Right, I wasn’t sure you wanted that yet.” Isaac said, though the way his hands rested on her hips when she slid in his lap screamed he wasn’t against the idea at all.  
“Oh god you have no idea how much…” Cora groaned, kissing him deeply and feeling him moan in the back of his throat as his hands slid under the material of her singlet to brush her skin.

Their kissing quickly became erratic and filthy, tongues brushing and teeth nipping, the kind of kissing that Cora had been thinking about all those times at her computer. Of how his hands remained on the bare skin of her hips as he rolled them over on the couch until she was beneath him. Of his teeth biting and sucking bruises into the skin of her neck that had her crying and grappling with his t-shirt with fingers that couldn’t seem to work. Finally he got the message and pulled it off over his head, throwing it across the room before kissing her deeply again like teenagers making out for the first time.

The two of them knew it was destined to go so much further than that as Cora’s long fingernails raked down the bare pale skin of Isaac’s back and their hips grinded against the others needily despite the fact that their jeans weren’t even close to being removed. As Isaac’s teeth nipped and sucked at random spots on her neck and chest like he had no control over what his body seemed to want.

But finally Cora managed to groan “Wait!” in a broken tone filled with arousal. It took her repeating it twice before it seemed to filter through Isaac’s arousal corrupted mind and his lips finally stilled their onslaught on her skin.

“What? What is it? Have you changed your mind?” Isaac asked, his forehead rested against hers as their gazes locked.

“No. I just don’t think the couch is gonna cut it for our first time Isaac. Although my bed is right there.” Cora murmured, jerking her head in the direction of her room as her teeth nipped at the tendons on his neck alluringly.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Isaac mouthed against some blooming bruises on her neck, his arms guiding her legs around his waist while her arms found their way around his neck for stability before he slowly got to his feet. Thankfully they managed to get upright without either of them falling and as Isaac walked towards her room Cora’s muffled murmurs of bliss against his neck at the feel of him brushing between her legs filled the air, foreshadowing things to come.  
Isaac’s lips traced the hollow of her collarbones to reassure her he felt exactly the same, only stopping once they were in her room at the foot of her bed.  
Their mouths met again, Isaac’s arms clinging to her waist by her jeans as he lowered her down onto the bed with all the care of a virginal lover, her fingers curling tighter in his hair to deepen each kiss as she unzipped his jeans, feeling him taking a shuddering breath against her lips. All the while her fingers pushing the denim down his hips to his thighs which were soon caught between their intertwined bodies.

“God you are so beautiful like this.” Isaac murmured, his lips detouring from hers down her neck to brush across her shoulders when her limbs unravelled from him. Her back rested against the mattress while he rested on his knees and hands above her.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” Cora groaned feeling his fingers moving to the button of her jeans an taking a tortuous time to unbutton them before sliding her them down her legs, his gaze fixated on her form the whole time while tanned skin was revealed. His fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear and soon dragged them down the same path as her jeans, leaving her nude from the waist down and susceptible to the hunger filling Isaac’s eyes.

Her body jumped at the electric like feeling flowing through her nerves at the feel of his lips brushing the skin just above her ankle. The way his teeth nipped at it every few kisses while he followed the path up her inner legs. How he made sure to divide his attention equally between each leg which only served to make it all the more exhilarating. Finally, she felt his calloused hands guiding her legs apart, his breathe grazing her inner thighs as he took in the sight before him and causing her back to bow against the mattress the moment his tongue caressed her inner lips. The feeling of his teeth tugging her clit teasingly before his tongue dove deeper inside like he was trying to find that one spot that drove her wild. Combined with the feel of his stubble against the sensitive skin it was like sensory overload.

“Oh god Isaac…” She groaned, her fingers curling in his hair as she tried to direct him to that spot and tugging each time his tongue seemed to get the slightest bit closer to the bundle of nerves that her body immediately reacted to.

But though he continued to tease, lick and suck to the point that her body was on the very brink of coming from his mouth alone, he soon pulled away letting his lip brush her stomach and leave her feeling deprived and on edge. She felt his fingers curl around the hemline of her singlet and guide it up over her head, before throwing it aside. His gaze then rested on the only piece of clothing still left on her form, her bra.

“You had better not be getting any ideas after that little performance that led nowhere.” Cora protested weakly as he straddled her thighs while his fingers unclasped her bra which was thankfully in the front.

“Oh I’ve got plenty of ideas and from the sounds you were making before you’re going to love then.” Isaac teased with a grin as he manoeuvred her arms from the straps one at a time before throwing the bra aside with a clatter. His tongue engulfing one nipple and causing her body to jump needily again.

“You asshole.” Cora breathed which only caused Isaac to smirk knowingly.

“You have no idea.”

She watched him climb off her, his hands encircling hers to fist the sheets above her head first, before he finally shed his jeans from his form. Once they sat discarded at his feet his fingers slide against the waistband of his boxers tauntingly before they quickly followed his jeans to the floor.

Cora’s gaze locked on his pale bare skin, on the length of him rested against his stomach at the sight of her laid on the bed waiting for him. At his lithe but undoubtedly muscular arms and forearms still married with bruises and burns from his job. His long nimble fingers calloused after years of knife skills and hauling deliveries around. He was the best thing that she had ever seen in her life and being deprived of the feel of his skin against hers had her fingers clasping tightly in the sheets.

“God why the hell aren’t you in me right now?” Cora murmured, watching Isaac smile as he climbed bad on to the bed and crawled up the length of her, his cock dragging against her bare skin and leaving a trail of pre-cum in it’s wake, causing her to cry out for him to stop teasing her.

“God Cora…” Isaac whispered once his head with level with hers, his lips grazing hers and his tongue coaxing hers to part for him.

Her fingers curled even harder into the sheets as she murmured needily into the kiss, just craving him to fuck her like she had been day dreaming of all day.

“Please…Isaac…” she breathed as his tongue and teeth detoured back to her chest, teasing one nipple while the fingers of another hands nipped and toyed with the other until they were both painfully hard. Finally Isaac eased her hands from the sheets so they were able to brush against his skin like she had so desperately craved, pressing a kiss to her lips before he murmured the word she had been waiting for.

“Condom?”

“Top drawer.”

His body remained a grounding weight on top of her as his hand reached out to open the right drawer and grab one of the foiled packets. She watched him tear it open and roll it on his length with a sort of grace she had never seen a guy do before. Only then did he ease his body between her legs and press a kiss of warning his the head of him teased inside her, their eyes locked and only when she nodded did she feel him completely breach her to her very core, causing her back to bow and her groans to be silenced against his lips. Her hands curled listlessly back into the sheets with every move that he made inside her and the feeling of his cock against that bundle of nerves that he finally seemed to have found had her panting and begging for him to go faster and harder against his lips.

Their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm, with Isaac’s mouth on her from before it didn’t take long for Cora to come biting down on Isaac’s lower lip as the orgasm took her over in a sea of white clouding her vision. She could feel Isaac still rocking inside her, chasing his own orgasm in her sensitive cunt as she came around. Finding herself groaning along with his pants and the way he said her name like it was a prayer when he finally managed to cum.

She expected his body just to collapse on top of hers like her other few previous lovers had, but no. Ever the gentleman even when he was fucked out Isaac still managed to roll beside her, his hand rested on her waist to assure him she was still there and his lips rested against her forehead. 

It took a while for them to recover, Cora content with laying on her side staring at Isaac’s face as she waited for his eyes to open, as she laced her fingers with those of his on her waist restlessly. Finally his fingers squeezed hers and she watched his eyes flicker open to a smile on his lips.

“Hi.” Cora smiled, watching him guide their combined hands to his lips as she moved a little closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

“Hey. That was…wow.” Isaac murmured hoarsely as he kissed her forehead and rested his free hand on the small of her back once she’d moved.

“Definitely wow. If I’d known it was going to be that intense I would have insisted we did it sooner.” Cora murmured into his skin, grinning a little when she heard Isaac chuckle.

“It was definitely worth the wait though. Now I don’t know about you but I feel like another slice of your cheesecake before the next round.” Isaac smiled.

“As long as you’re the one getting up I’m not gonna say no.” Cora sighed, watching Isaac grin and nod as she reluctantly rolled off him and let him have his hand back.

She watched him get off the bed and walk naked out the room in the direction of the kitchen her gaze fixated on his form. She knew she couldn’t be luckier to have found someone as amazing as the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I haven't wrote Het for QUITE a while. If I've made a mistake or something doesn't add up don't hesitate to say something. Honestly I get so carried away with the Slash that I think going back to it is a refresher course each time :/  
> Aside from that I hope you enjoy, the next one will be up soon :)


	4. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day as Cora and Isaac move into their first apartment together.

“Isaac Lahey you better not be still sleeping on moving day!” Cora’s voice crept into Isaac’s subconscious from where she was stood in the doorway to his bedroom, causing the blond male’s eyes to open against his pillow.

Since Erica and Boyd had moved in together to their apartment on Park Avenue around the time they were still planning their bonanza of a wedding if Erica had her way, it had seemed counter productive for Cora and Isaac to continue to live in their separate apartments. Especially when one was always over at the other’s anyway. It had also helped that Isaac and Boyd had managed to reduce their night shifts so they could see their other halves more.

So Cora had come up with the idea of the two of them moving in together. Admittedly it had made Isaac pause when she had suggested it as they still hadn’t really been together as long as most couples who lived together usually were. But every argument that Isaac came up with Cora seemed to find a resolution to.

Since Cora’s workplace was her apartment, they could get a place between Nemeton, where they currently worked, and Triskele, the new restaurant that Boyd and Isaac were working on getting up and running. Both Isaac and Cora could halve everything so there was no resentment if one paid for the rent but the other paid for electrics and they could both afford it at that moment. And as long as there was a spare room for Derek and his fiancé Stiles so they could come and visit she wouldn’t need to spend as much time out at California unless it was a special occasion, like Christmas or Thanksgiving. Admittedly they were all good solutions but Isaac still didn’t seem to be able to agree. Something Cora didn’t fail to notice.

“Ok what’s your problem Isaac? I mean do you not want to move in together? Is that it? Or do you not see a future with me or something?” Cora finally asked after another series of negative responses from Isaac who was looking at suppliers for the new restaurant.

“What? Of course I do!” Isaac said, quickly putting his laptop aside. Because it was the truth, he did want to move in and did want to have that future with Cora. He wanted it so much that it scared him half to death.

“Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it! All you’ve done since I suggested this is come up with faults.” Cora sighed, looking at him with a mixture of hurt and resignation.

“I’m sorry Cor but this is a big step for us. I’ve never done something like this before and it scares me now serious things are getting.” 

“Aww Is, I’m scared too. But I want this. I want a home with you where I wake up to your 5am insanity in the morning and your leftovers at night.” Cora smiled softly, sinking into his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips soothingly.

“I want that too.” Isaac said, watching her smile brighten that he was finally being truthful and agreeing with her about something.

“Great.” Cora smiled, resting her head against his chest once she pushed her tablet towards him and showed him a few places she’d had her eye on online to look at. 

With a general consensus between the two now, it didn’t take long for them to find somewhere. Since Isaac was all optimistic, letting Cora get her way and with their landlords told of their moving dates it had seemed like things were on track. Skip to today.

“Isaac!” Cora didn’t sound happy which immediately caused the blonde to roll over to look at her.

“Sorry, I must have slept through my alarm Cor.” Isaac sighed, getting up and pulling on a tank top, a hoodie and jeans which had been set aside from the day before.

“Of course you did. The day you need to be up early you’re sleeping but a work day and you’re up at 5am with the sun for crying out loud.” Cora mumbled grabbing a spare box to pack some leftover bits and pieces in from the night before.

They’d spent the night before packing everything into boxes which now sat amongst the furniture in the lounge, Cora’s things had been culled and packed the weekend before and had sat in Boyd’s old room after her landlord found another tenant reasonably quick fashion. It had meant that Cora had ended up staying with him the past week, kind of a test run of them living together with her living out her suitcase and using her tablet for work projects. 

Isaac’s clothes had been shoved into a suitcase haphazardly the night before along with everything of his in the bathroom, leaving only the furniture and two lots of boxes to be moved to their new place. He just hoped that Boyd and his friend Ennis would be by soon because he could already tell that Cora was getting stressed.

“I’m sorry babe,” He said softly, pulling her into a kiss once his shoes were on and his bedding shoved into the black bag that made up his laundry.

“You better be sorry.” Cora pouted, leaning into his chest when her phone chirped causing her to slide it from her pocket but remain leaning against him as though she was expecting the worst to happen. 

He watched her text the person on the other end, meeting his lips in a brief kiss before moving out his reach and out the room without saying another word. Something which Cora barely managed to get away with.

“Who was it?” he called after her ,raking his fingers through his hair as he followed her into the box and furniture filled space.

“Boyd, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden are all here with the truck. Looks like things are about to pick up pace wise.” Cora called back over her shoulder as she went to open the door at the sound of the knock, causing Isaac to sigh.

Though Isaac been hell bent on the two of them doing the move alone, it was something that Cora wouldn’t stand for, waving off his pride and need to do everything by texting Boyd behind his back. His best friend along with his fiancée had easily agreed to help out as much as possible with the elder man knowing Ennis, the delivery guy for the restaurant, who had his own truck pretty well. The two of them playing poker for the sake of fun and socialising once every month in the back room after closing with a few other chefs and bar staff. Isaac had joined a few times but gave up when it became clear that he was no good at the game. Ethan and Aiden were two waiters from the restaurant, as much favourites with the crowd as Danny was. Their good looks saw them with high tips, despite the fact that Danny was seeing Ethan and Aiden was a reclusive none dater. Isaac had got to know the two over work parties, after hour staff drinks and the odd karaoke session of shame when Kira was in that kind of mood, that alone was enough to build a bond in its own right.

As expected there came the impending madness with Ethan and Aiden moving heavy furniture out the apartment like it weighted nothing into the back of the truck, Boyd and Ennis starting to move Cora’s boxes from Boyd’s old room to make the movement easier while Isaac moved his dressers, bed and bookcase into the lounge. Needless to say the room was soon packed the six of them starting a rhythm of coming and going with furniture and boxes in the lift.  
Thankfully, it was early on a Saturday morning when most people in the building wouldn’t be seen dead awake yet or were unfortunate enough to be at work, so there wasn’t exactly an influx of other tenants using the lift. And on the odd occasion there was, they would look at them sympathetically like they could remember how badly the logistics of their move in had been, leaving them and moving aside to not get in the way or keeping the door open for them as another person appeared with more to add.

Soon enough the truck was full, with only another half load to go leaving Isaac to stay behind at his old place to sort out the order for things to be put in quicker in the truck with Ennis, while Boyd, Ethan, Aiden and Cora took the truck to their new place. Thankfully Cora had remembered to grab the keys the day before so they didn’t need to worry about doing that too.

While they waited for the truck to be unloaded at the other side, Isaac gave Ennis some cash for a few coffees from the café across the road as a thank you and also because it was stretching into lunch time. It left Isaac to clean the now empty rooms for the next tenant so the landlord didn’t need to worry about it, something he was sure Cora would appreciate.

By the time Ennis came back with the coffees, it was the lunchtime rush which meant the place had been packed, the truck with its occupants were back for the next load. Everyone aside from Cora, who Boyd told him, had stayed behind at the new place to start unpacking with Erica to assemble and move furniture around.

Ethan and Aiden grabbed the mattress for the bed to put in the truck while Boyd and Ennis grabbed the base and followed their lead, all after taking sips of their desperately needed coffee. It left Isaac to wait until one of the twins secured the TV before it moved, so he could grab a couple of boxes to take down. 

Once the TV was secure and Aiden was back, they took the TV down to slide securely into place in the truck, held in place between the bed base and the mattress to ensure it didn’t smash on a sudden movement. Only a handful of boxes were left, which Isaac left to the others as he cleaned up around what remained and grabbed the keys to lock up once Ennis took the boxes down. While hovering outside his apartment for the last time, he made sure to check his phone for any instructions from Cora. After seeing it was just a reminder to return the keys to the super, he finally made himself walk down the lift for the last time.

Isaac climbed up front with Ennis and Ethan, since the back smelled of fish and Aiden and Boyd seemed to be the most impervious in the group, and leaned back into the seat as Ennis wove the truck carefully through the busy New York rush hour traffic, which seemed to come with their new neighbourhood, towards their new apartment building. 

They soon pulled up to their new building, Aiden getting out to open the back up before he and Ethan were pulling out some boxes. Isaac slid out behind them, grabbing a few more before leading the way into the building after punching the security code in to enter. A code that would be changed once they were moved in. With Isaac standing in the lift with his foot in the doorway to keep it open, they managed to put the rest of the boxes and the TV in before taking it to the right floor.

Thankfully Erica and Cora were stood waiting when the doors opened, helping Isaac to unpack everything from the lift to the apartment. He them helped to reposition the boxes into the right rooms while Erica set up the TV on the unit as Cora went back to unpacking the pots and plates from the kitchen boxes.  
Soon Aiden and Ethan appeared with the bed which Cora directed into their master bedroom with her free hand, while Isaac plugged in the TV and some boxes were being unpacked by Boyd and the contents put in the right place according to Cora. Once the TV was set up and playing a random program, Ethan, Aiden and Ennis left with the promise of a good night out as a thank you. Cora then ordered some takeaways as the rest of them continued to empty boxes.

They paused to eat in front of a movie when the food appeared, chatting amongst themselves with Cora’s head rested against his chest and her hands permanently stuck in the prawn cracker bag. It was not long after the food was gone that Erica and Boyd called it a night since Boyd needed to check in on the installation of the new kitchen at Triskele in the morning. 

It left the young couple to empty their suitcase into the inbuilt closets and their respected dressers before putting the new bedding set that Cora had bought before the move. While it was simple and slightly plain compared to some of the others that she had suggested when she dragged him along, with flowers and busy patterns, it was something he knew he could grow to like. 

Cora went to have a shower first while Isaac locked up and unpacked what little food they had brought from his old apartment. It was mostly simple stuff. Just enough for them to be able to have breakfast in the morning, but they would need to go proper food shopping in the morning. Once he was done, having moved on to putting all the utensils in the right drawers, he went to have his own shower.

It was desperately needed. His arms and aching muscles protesting with each movement that he made. His skin and hair was covered in dust and dirt from cleaning and he was just relieved that the pressure of their new shower was so just right. He changed into some sweatpants and walked into the bedroom.

Cora was already curled up under the covers, her hair up in a bun like it usually was when she slept, otherwise she complained about the knots in the morning. From her bare arms it was probably a minimal singlet and a pair of pyjama pants she was wearing, and while he knew it was weird that he could tell that all before he got into bed he honestly didn’t care. Her green gaze was rested on her phone as she texted someone, probably her brother about their new address, something she forgot to do the last time she spoke to him, while probably telling him about the move itself. He wished he could do the same with Cam, thought the last time he spoke to his brother he had made sure to mention Cora to him.

_‘Wow, she sounds like quite a woman you’ve found there Is…I can’t wait to meet her some day.’_

Every time he mentioned Cora he could feel his brother just looking at him, like he knew just how special Cora was. That she was making him a better person and being the encouraging kind of person that had never had in his life since Cam had enlisted. He just hoped that his brother would be able to meet Cora, he was sure they would get on well…kind of like him and Derek. Even if Cora’s older brother did have that whole glowering over protective brother vibe.

“It’s pretty quiet around here isn’t it?” Isaac asked, closing the threadbare curtains that he was sure Cora would have changed to her own by the time he got back from Nemeton in the afternoon.

“A little but it’s nothing we won’t get used to.” Cora smiled, her gaze moving from her phone when she got no immediate reply to watch him slide into the bed beside her when his own phone was plugged in for the night.  
He felt her curl up to him once the lights were off, her face buried into the side of his neck while his arm rested around the small of her back to pull her closer. It was something he found himself unable to sleep without. Since they’d started sleeping together, which had been hard on those nights they hadn’t been able to see the other. It was why she was so relieved they were now living together, that he could indulge in this every night. The smell of her damp shampooed hair under his nose, the feel of her lips resting against his skin as though she was subconsciously kissing him in her sleep. 

“As long as I have you by my side the where doesn’t matter.” He murmured into the crown of her head as the exhaustion of the day finally made him succumb to some much needed sleep.


	5. First Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to the Birth of Cora and Isaac's First child.

It’s long after midnight when their little one came into the world, though it had seemed like a whirlwind had led up to that point. Two am on the twenty sixth of July with Isaac pacing around the birthing room while Cora panted and screamed with the exertion of labour, calmed by the encouragement of his presence, the epidural and the voice of her midwife.

Not long after Erica and Boyd’s wedding finally went ahead in the middle of the summer. Two and a half years after the original proposal and all manner or preparations that changed multiple times before Erica seemed satisfied. Their ceremony held in the Great Hall of the Metropolitan museum of art amongst the paintings that Erica had loved since she studied them in NYU. The reception at Bemelmans Bar, one of the most high class restaurants within reach of the museum, otherwise it would have been Nemeton without a doubt. It had been the perfect celebration of their love and the future they were going to have together.

And yet not long after Triskele was officially opened with staff and fittings, after the opening party did the thought sprout into Isaac’s mind of proposing to Cora. Things between them were so solid and a whole lot better the more they were around the other into a lull of life that Isaac couldn’t see himself existing without.  
He’d immediately brought the idea up with Boyd and Erica, the latter being the one who knew Cora so well she could veto what she wouldn’t like and what she would. He was especially relieved when he had in the long term as the blonde seemed more than happy to help him come with the perfect proposal for Cora.

It was settled on a night in central park, the part where they had walked together on their first date. He set up a blanket with candles for her with their dinner sat already waiting. Cora had been lured there by Erica and the look of amazement on her face was rivalled only by the smile on her lips on their first year anniversary. The anniversary they spent in a hotel penthouse for a weekend, alone with no work and nothing outside that penthouse to worry about.

She’d sat beside him to eat, the two talking and laughing so naturally and freely like was always the case while the ring burned a hole in his pocket the whole time. Waiting for the right time had been absolutely hell because he knew if he did it too soon it would ruin the surprise, but if he didn’t do it at the perfect moment it would look more like an after thought. The heavy weight of the ring had continued to sit in his pocket with each movement he made while Cora complimented each dish that he had made for them and they had caught up on the minuscule news between them.

Since he was working over time between Nemeton and Triskele to balance with Boyd’s shifts so at least one sous/head chef was on the premises, and Cora’s client list seemed to have spiked to the point that it was practically doubled, had meant that though they lived in the same apartment they rarely saw the other. It was something that neither of them had envisaged when they had agreed to move in together becoming something of a bitter reality. Yet at the same time all thoughts of work faded into the fact that they were with one another, sitting under the stars in one of the most romantic spots in the park.

When he had finally popped the question, Cora had paused at the sight of the tanzanite rose gold ring in the black velvet box between his fingers. It was the longest second of his life but more than worth it when she pulled him into a tight hug as she practically yelled “YES!” to the night sky. It was the happiest moment of his life, putting that ring on her finger and knowing that she was going to be his in every meaning of the word whenever that date may be. 

They had started planning the big day almost immediately with a wistfulness in each suggestion as they laid in their bed that night, her head rested on his torso and their fingers interlaced while Cora mentioned everything she had imagined at her wedding as a kid. The flowers she wanted, the venues she had thought of both for the ceremony and the reception, the brand of her wedding dress and who would be there. Of course that thought seemed to sober her a little when she realised only a few people from her family would be able to be there. It had been something he had soothed her of because he knew exactly how she felt.

Despite how busy their lives continued to be they still managed to find time to plan the wedding pretty quickly. Compared to Erica who changed her mind every couple of days, Cora was certain about every detail and refused to change it even when given the option. With him putting Boyd in charge of the catering on top of his best man duties it seemed like things were set for that autumn, since neither of them could wait to finalise how much they loved the other. 

They walked down the aisle on the terrace of Gramercy Park Hotel on the Thirty first of October and were on a short honeymoon to Buenos Aires for two weeks since that was how long Boyd could handle both restaurants without Isaac around. Cora had put up a bit of a fuss when they had booked the holiday but he could tell that she understood, just like she had always understood, just how important his work and his restaurants were to him. Regardless of the short amount of time they still managed to make the most of their time away and everything seemed perfect.

Until Cora started throwing up at two am in the morning a few weeks after they came back from Buenos Aires, how she cried at him barely being around when she needed him, and how she couldn’t seem to so much as touch anything he made without feeling queasy. It had seemed to blare alarm bells that their honeymoon period was over all too soon, but he refused to worry about it, he was sure Cora would tell him when she knew what was going on.

He came home early one night, as he had been doing recently in the hopes of assuring her just how important she was to him, to find her sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor clutching a pregnancy test and looking so lost that it broke his heart. 

“Cor, baby what’s wrong?”

She hadn’t said a word, just offered him the stick listlessly and seeing the test was positive had him freezing for a moment. It was only a moment but it was enough for Cora’s mind to jump on, to seem to interpret his silence to mean the worst.

“Well I guess that speaks volumes.” She’d snarked, her green eyes looking at him like she was so sure she knew what he was thinking. Thoughts of abortions and anything that meant them not having a baby. That their lives were too busy to have a child but all that and whatever else she was thinking was the last thing on his mind.

“Hey no! I’m just shocked that’s all Cor.” he reassured her, setting the test beside the other five used ones also saying positive, before sinking beside her on the floor and pulling her into a hug. 

“Baby, whatever happens, whatever life brings and whatever we go through I promise I’ll be there for you OK? It wasn’t me thinking of a way out of this because these….” He toyed with her wedding band and engagement ring pointedly, “…mean that you are stuck with me. I love you and I will love this baby just as much. But for now we’ll get you an appointment for tomorrow and I’ll come with you OK?”

“But what about Boyd? You guys were gonna switch shifts tomorrow.” Cora sniffed into his shoulder as his fingers continued to play with her rings that still looked so new and out of place on her finger. A sight he knew he was never going to get used to.

“He’ll understand OK? You and me is more important to me than that.” He murmured into her hair soothingly as he pulled his phone out his pocket with his free hand to call their doctor.

Thankfully they managed to grab an appointment that was early enough in the day for the both of them, meaning he could still go to the restaurant if he felt that Cora was fine by herself. Either way he did still text Boyd to let him know that something was going on and that he might not be able to come in tomorrow which his friend seemed to understand without asking for details. But the rest of the night was filled with Cora being completely restless, more so than she had been in the past few weeks. She couldn’t seem to eat much of her dinner though she did assure him it was just because her appetite for the day had been iffy even before she went to get the pregnancy tests. He sat on the couch watching her unable to stay still enough to focus on a project let alone watch TV and even when it hit their usual bedtime she still couldn’t settle.

She spent a fair bit of the night tossing and turning in his arms, causing him to keep one eye open to watch her. But somewhere before her usual two am morning sickness hit he felt her leave his arms, which quickly had his eyes opening as he watched her shadowy figure leave their room. His eyes remained pinned on the ceiling as he heard her pacing back and forth in the space that made up their lounge, kitchen and dining room. Heard her murmuring softly to herself, making him wonder if she had got up to call her brother.

But then the morning sickness kicked in like clockwork and the sound of her retching in the bathroom had him getting up to sooth her, though he felt exhausted from little sleep himself. She was knelt before the toilet, her arms cradling to bowl and her head rested against the edge as though she was waiting for a wave of nausea to pass. He sat down behind her and pressed soft kisses to her head as she threw up again, tears falling down her cheeks like this was her own personal hell. He’d held her hair back from her face and soothed her softly with kisses and murmuring of nothings to help her keep her mind off it. Soon around 2.30 she flushed and sagged back against him, letting him wordlessly pick her up and take her back to bed hoping that the morning sickness might have taken enough out of her that she could sleep uninterrupted for a while.

But even when she was back in bed, with him laid beside her, he knew this was going to be hard on the both of them for the next few weeks. With them both working, there was good chance this would be all the more stressful for Cora without someone around. And while he would gladly close up the restaurant until the baby was eighteen months, it wasn’t possible at the moment. Though there was no doubt he would be looking into paternity leave as soon as he was able. But maybe it would be worth mentioning telling her brother.

He had only really met her elder brother a few times, mostly when he had gone with her to California not long after they started dating and of course at both their wedding and Derek’s own to his husband Stiles. He didn’t really know what his brother in law thought of him in all honesty but he was sure if she mentioned their news that he and his other half would come to New York for a while to help her through the highs and lows of pregnancy. 

Finally after a few hours sleep he got up to make breakfast, consulting a pregnancy website for things to avoid, and when she’d showered and dressed she did look a little happier than she had earlier that morning. She took the muesli without argument along with some juice and moved to the counter to watch him make his omelette, the two talking a little about nothing while they ate.

But soon it was time for their appointment and the uneasy air seemed to settle back between them as they took a cab to the doctor’s office. Neither of them had thought it really worth it to change doctors after their move but it was a pain to go from their new place to the old doctor regardless. The waiting room was still fairly busy when they came in but it wasn’t long before they were in with the doctor.

After a few tests and explaining all Cora’s symptoms and the several pregnancy tests she’d taken the day before it seemed like the doctor agreed with their diagnosis though he was able to narrow it down to five weeks which had the couple looking at the other knowingly. That meant the baby was conceived on their honeymoon which was good news kind of, though they hadn’t really talked about kids before hand. Still before the doctor could pick up vibes of unwanted pregnancies and the like they did assure him they would be keeping it.

What followed next was pamphlets of what to eat and what not to eat, most of which Isaac had seen on the website that morning, a prescription for vitamins and appointments booked with a midwife and for their two month scan. Isaac did mention she was having trouble with her appetite having Cora glare at him as a tattle tail was worth the medication and advice the doctor gave them before they left. 

Cora had been silent the rest of the day as though she had been reassured as much as he had by what had been said by the doctor but he could still tell that the fact she was pregnant was something still sinking in. 

That night he watched her lay on the couch with her gaze rested on her tablet, probably looking at parenting and new Mom websites, as he had made something mindful of her dietary changes that would hopefully be eaten. He set the bowl down in front of her before sitting down himself, toying with his bowl of pasta as he waited for her to look up from her tablet.

“Cor you OK? You’ve been very quiet since we came back from the doctor’s.” he asked softly, watching her look up from her tablet and offer him a small smile as she put the tablet aside and picked up her bowl.

“Yeah, I’m just a little freaked out. I mean we never really talked about kids you know? If we wanted some, when we wanted some, how many we wanted. And now we’re having one. I’ll be fine once I’ve gotten used to the idea that there is a little one growing inside me that’s all.” She murmured, around a mouthful of pesto pasta.

“Yeah we probably didn’t discuss it and I mean I did kind of want some. But I wasn’t going to pressure you into anything while we are still young and progressing with our careers. But this one that we do have, I promise we’ll be OK. We’re in this together, yeah?” he assured her shifting closer to her and nuzzling her neck reassuringly as he set his half eaten pasta aside. He felt her sigh softly against the feel of him against her neck and nod, like she could believe every word he’d said. 

The next few months were hard, even with his hours been cut down between the two restaurants so he could see Cora more to set her mind at ease and Cora still trying to do as much work as possible, even if she kept getting interrupted with the spontaneous need to throw up, eat more or random mood swings. It was kind of satisfying to rest his hand on her slightly growing bump in the middle of the night as she slept, knowing that the child inside her was growing a little bit every day.

It was only when they hit the two month mark that they decided to tell people. Sure it was still early and anything could happen but he felt like by telling everyone maybe he could mention Derek and Stiles coming to stay for a while. Already Cora’s mood swings were starting to become lethal since he wasn’t around as much as either of them would like and there was only so many times he could come home to a sobbing wife, whether happily or sadly, before he began to feel like a bad husband. 

They still didn’t know the sex of the baby but the fact that they were having a baby alone seemed to become a talking point at both restaurants when he showed his few close friends the picture he had of the scan in his wallet. Kira had squeezed him tightly, Danny and Ethan slapped him on the back though he didn’t miss the longing look that passed between them, and with each person it was all the more congratulations. They’d told Erica and Boyd over dinner one night and Erica had squealed loudly as she clung to his wife that Isaac was surprised that the windows didn’t crack. But the look on Boyd’s face when he met his eye seemed like everything had clicked for him a while ago.

“Ohmigod you have to call it Erica or Eric! Come on it’s a perfect name either way, even as a middle name,” Erica insisted once she let go of Cora and sat beside her best friend with her gaze pinned on the scan as Isaac got up to get dessert and more fizzy water for Cora.

“We haven’t even thought of names yet Erica.” Cora sighed, leaning back in her chair as she rested her hands on her bump out of habit.

“No come on think about it. Erica Lahey! Oooo or Eric Hale Lahey! You should do that don’t you think babe?” Erica asked, looking imploringly at Boyd who sighed.

“I think they can call their child whatever they want…just like we can call ours whatever we want….” Boyd said around a mouthful of red wine that caused both Cora and Isaac to stop their movements and look at the other couple.

“No…are you…” Cora asked looking between them like she found it hard to imagine Erica was pregnant without saying something sooner.

“NO! No we aren’t….we’re trying though…well whenever we have time to.” Erica sighed, setting the scan picture down on the table, a wistful look on her face.

“Trying is the fun part.” Boyd assured them with a grin, setting his hand on Erica’s reassuringly in an attempt to ease his wife’s nostalgia.

“That is true.” Cora jumped on the subject for Erica’s sake though Isaac could tell Erica and Boyd would be god parents to their child one way or another.

Telling Camden and Derek had been hard in itself. 

Cora had made the effort to skype Derek, something she only rarely did because she knew her brother hated how he looked on the webcam often leading to Stiles assuring him looked perfect which lead to sicking intimacy between the two in front of them. But it had been important, and Isaac had sat beside Cora watching the siblings talk back and forth about this and that while him and Stiles merely watched their Hale. Soon he felt Cora stiffen and knew this was it, leading him to rest a hand on her knee soothingly.

“So…Derek…erm…” the way she had said her brother’s name had both him and Stiles looking at her like they knew something important was going to be said.

“What’s up Cor…why you looking so….pale?” Stiles asked while Derek merely looked between her and Isaac like he was trying to come up with his suspicions alone.

“Cora it’s ok…” Isaac murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek that had her swallowing and nodding at him before she let the words fall from her lips.

“I’m pregnant.”

Both Derek and Stiles froze at the news, seeming to take a while to process it while Isaac kept his gaze on Cora who was offering the two a weak smile.

“Wow, erm…wow. Congrats to you both. How far along are you?” Stiles asked, since Derek seemed to be frozen in perpetual silence at the news.

“Four months.” Cora said with a brighter smile that Stiles seemed ok with it even if her own brother couldn’t seem to find the words himself. Stiles had always been the one with enough conversation for the couple.

“Wow, that’s…wow. Isn’t it Der?” Stiles asked, nudging Derek in the ribs in an attempt to get him to contribute to the conversation.

“Congratulations.” Derek echoed, though he couldn’t seem to look at the screen anymore causing Cora’s smile to fade as she buried her face in Isaac’s neck, the feel of her tears trickling down his skin causing Isaac to pull her close and hush her softly.

“I think we’d better go guys. It’s been great talking to you both.” Isaac said softly, moving one hand from Cora’s back to click the disconnect button which he waited until both had said their goodbyes before doing. He had spent the night assuring her it wasn’t because they weren’t happy for them but were just in shock. Derek would get used the idea, he promised. He just hoped that in time he could come to believe his words as much as Cora did.

Camden was a whole other thing. They hadn’t as of yet had a skype session for a while. He had managed to see Cam at the wedding, since he’d put in a request for leave and needed to come in the country for paperwork and his new assignment anyway. But aside from a couple of secure emails they hadn’t spoke since. Like Cora, he would have rather told his brother face to face that he was going to be an uncle but constraints were such that he knew he would probably end up having to tell him through email. He waited another month before emailing a request for a skype chat and was a little surprised when he got a reply with a time and date for his time zone almost immediately. 

It was early in the morning a couple of weeks later that he got to see his brother’s face on his computer screen. Cora had been napping the whole day before so she could stay up with Isaac to tell Cam the news but even when Cam called up, Cora was napping beside him. She seemed to get more tired with each week that passed. Isaac ended up putting a blanket over Cora and taking his laptop to Cora’s makeshift office so he didn’t wake her.

He pressed connect once he was sat down and saw Cam’s face looking out at him. He was like Isaac, dirty blonde hair that had sat in curls until it got shaved when he went through boot camp, was slightly growing back but not at the same rate. They shared the same blue eyes and lithe figure though Cam’s was more bulked after years in the army and his skin was tanned from months in the Middle East compared to Isaac’s pale. They were likes two sides of the same person, obviously related but so completely different.

“Hey kiddo, was surprised to get that request for a chat. Usually you wait until I call and I saw you only a few months ago at the wedding, you can’t be missing me already.” Cam grinned, pulling his camouflage uniform standard jacket off with the label ‘Lahey’ sewn on the breast pocket to reveal the dust stained white singlet underneath, his dog tags clinking with every movement.

“Yeah well, you know I only want to call if it’s important or I’ve been led astray by your superiors about something.” Isaac sighed, leaning his arm on the desk and his chin in his hand as he looked at his brother.

“That was one time, they really thought it was me instead of Argent. What can I say? The guy must have been new or something…” Cam shrugged, picking up his laptop as he moved to sit at the head of his bunk, setting the laptop in his lap. “So that means it must be something important…”

“Yeah Cora and I have some important news.” Isaac said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

“How are things with you and the Mrs? Still living in the honeymoon period?” Cam asked, a grin on his lips like he could only imagine what that felt like. Cam had never been the type to be serious about relationships like Isaac and it showed by the string of one night stands that followed him everywhere he went.

“Things are good, though the honeymoon period wore off about five weeks after we came back from Buenos Aires Cam. That’s kind of what I’ve called you about…” Isaac said, watching Cam frown.

“Well come on spit it out Is, you look like you need some sleep as much as I need a shower.”

“Cora’s pregnant Cam.” Isaac said finally, knowing there really was no more beating about the bush where this subject was concerned. And from the way his brother’s eyebrows shot up and his lips parted like he didn’t know what to say he knew it too.

“Wow, Is that’s great. I’m so happy for you guys! I’m gonna be an uncle! How far along is she?” Cam asked, a grin of pure joy on his face as he met his gaze through cyber space.

“About four and a half months. We found out five weeks after we came back from honeymoon. She started with morning sickness and well….you can imagine the rest. Thing is I’m scared Cam, like really _really_ scared.” Isaac said, watching the grin fade from his brother’s face like he could almost imagine what was going to come next.

“No, Is, don’t you dare even try and insinuate what I think you are! Just because our dad was a shitty piece of work doesn’t mean you will be! I thought me and Mom raised you better than that.” Cam said, passion in his voice screaming volumes.

“Yeah and I only have you as a father figure Cam, but god I don’t know anything about being a dad. I don’t know how I’ll deal with early morning feeds while getting up at five am to go to work! I don’t even know if I’ll be able to handle all the responsibility. I thought I had more time to prepare for this you know?” Isaac groaned into his hands.

“No Isaac you listen to me good. You have the responsibility of two three star restaurants on your shoulders. You have an amazing wife who loves the bones of you and is probably just as scared as you are. Between the two of you, you will be the best parents that kid could ask for. That kid will be loved and that is the most important thing in the world.” Cam said firmly, his gaze locking with Isaac’s the whole time he was speaking to make sure his brother understood every word he said.

“I know all that, I do. But what if it isn’t enough. I can have all the aunts and uncles for that kid and love the kid to pieces but what if I slip up?” Isaac asked, watching Cam roll his chapped lips.

“Every first time parent slips up Is, It’s a rite of passage because it’s the only way you’ll learn. Books and websites can only get you so far, it’s the experience that gets you there. Research everything if you want, try and be as prepared as you want but there are still going be things you can’t prepare for. You just need to breath and take it in your stride.” Cam said, a voice of calming reason that caused Isaac to take a deep breath and nod.

“You want me to send you the scan of the little one? Cora’s due for another soon but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me sending a copy to you as well as her brother…” Isaac asked, watching a proud smile appear on his brother’s face as he nodded.

“Sure, now you need some sleep and I need to shower and change before going to the Mess. I promise kiddo, you are going to be the best at this. That kid is lucky to have you as it’s dad. Email me when you have more news yeah?” Cam asked, raking his fingers through his hair.

“Will do. Night Cam. Stay safe.” Isaac said, watching Cam nod in acknowledgment as he did every time. In the beginning he’d said it wasn’t a case of him being safe but the enemies being sneaky but in the end it had just been narrowed down to this, a simple acknowledgement of love between two brother without having to say the word.

“Night kiddo, sleep tight.” Cam murmured reassuringly, offering Isaac a weary smile before the connection between them cut. 

Isaac shut the computer and got up to carry Cora to bed, Cam’s words echoing around and around in his head against the doubt. A soothing balm that reassured him he could do this, he would be the best father he could be.  
All that was months ago, months that passed quickly of Derek and Stiles coming to stay to keep Cora on track with buying baby stuff and still eating even if her appetite was nothing. Months of Isaac working as much as possible while his wife was in safe hands, making as much money as possible so his paternity leave wouldn’t make a big dent in their bank account. Of baby showers, Lamaze classes, more scans and Isaac worrying more than was probably normal for a first time father. Of Cora bitching at him for doing this to her when her hormones got particularly bad and them arguing over baby names because some names just don’t go with Lahey no matter how much Cora insisted. 

All of that led to this point. To the sound of a baby screaming across the room, causing Isaac to walk across the room back towards the bed, where Cora was laid there looking completely drenched in sweat. Their baby daughter laid in her arms naked while the nurse cleaned up Cora and offered her some water.  
“Would you like to cut the cord?” The midwife asked, gesturing to the umbilical cord still connecting her to Cora. Isaac wasn’t able to say a word but to take the instrument and cut the cord freeing their child.

Cora murmured reassuringly at their daughter as Isaac sat beside her on the bed, brushing his fingers up and down their daughter’s bare back. Cora rested her head on Isaac’s shoulder and brushed her fingers against Isaac’s cheek, guiding his lips to hers in a well deserved kiss. The nurse taking the baby gently which went unnoticed by the couple whose gaze was fixated on each other.

Then their daughter was back, cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket, causing Cora to lean back at the head of the bed and to take her gently. Her cries were thankfully silenced and their daughter’s green gaze firmly rested on her parents like she didn’t know what to make of the world.

“Cameron Talia Lahey, hello there.” Cora murmured, pressing a kiss to Cameron’s forehead which had their daughter yawning as though the whole ordeal had worn her out let alone anyone else.

“Would you like me to take her to the nursery or….” The Midwife asked as a nurse came in with a plastic crib ready in either case.

“No, let’s leave her here for now.” Isaac smiled, watching the nurses nod knowingly as they put the crib on the unused side of the bed before leaving them to it.

It wasn’t long before Derek and Stiles along with Erica and Boyd were there to see the new arrival. Derek’s eyes watering over at Cameron’s middle name and Stiles cooing over her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Erica seemed transfixed by her, smiling as she leaned against Boyd who pressed kisses to Cameron’s forehead like a blessing. 

But soon all the guests were feeling the effects of their early morning coffees wearing off and bid the three goodnight, taking their time to say goodbye to Cameron, with promises of coming back later in the day before they finally left.  
Cameron was now cradled in Isaac’s arms asleep her lips twitching as she dreamed while Cora was dozing against his shoulder, the labour obviously taking it out of her, There was a kind of peace in the atmosphere where hours before there had been chaos and the weight of his daughter in his arms merely reassured him that this was real. And that it had been worth every minute of panic that had flowed through his mind.

Pressing a kiss to Cora’s forehead he eased himself off the bed until she got the idea and slumped down against her pillow to sleep, while he put Cameron in her crib on the other side of the bed. Cameron murmured in protest at the feel of his arms no longer holding her once she was in the crib as he hushed her reassuringly and pressed a kiss to her forehead that thankfully silenced her before she started to cry. He slowly wheeled the crib to the other side of the bed so as not to disturb her, leaving it in the gap between the chair he was going to be sleeping in and where Cora was now curled up against the edge of the bed asleep, with her hand habitually rested on her stomach.

The sight of his daughter and wife was the last thing he saw as he sat in the most uncomfortable chair known to man and slowly drifted off.


	6. First Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Isaac's first wedding anniversary and how they celebrate it in style.

It was only a few months after Cameron, or Princess Cami as she was nicknamed, was brought into their lives. It was still a little bit of an lifestyle adjustment to get used to, them being new parents and all, but they had managed to get into the swing of things. Even if the two got anxious if she did something that they hadn’t read about. The doctor and Midwives numbers on speed dial had been used more than was normal but they had been assured it was normal with first time parents. 

Stiles and Derek had stayed the first month to help out, both having some kind of experience with children that Cora had neglected to mention, but they had helped them get to grips with the basics more than the nurse in the hospital had. They had left after the first month back to California when they were sure that Isaac and Cora now had everything under control with their niece. There had been promises of Thanksgiving and Christmas visits exchanged. It would be easier for them to come to New York than Isaac and Cora taking a four month old Cameron on the red-eye. 

Isaac’s paternity leave had kicked in once Stiles and Derek were gone. He wanted to help out as much as he could to so he could get to grips with parenting in every way possible. Cora had eased herself back into a regular work routine like she had had before,but she had narrowed down her hours to four a day. It was just until lunchtime so she could enjoy being around her husband and daughter as much as she wanted. One of the perks of having a home business. Isaac was often the one up for the early morning feeds since he was used to getting up that early because of work while Cora was up with the midnight feed before they collapsed into bed. They’d worked out a system of taking turns doing the changes and keeping her entertained with the multitude of toys and presents she had been giving by her uncles and Erica and Boyd. They still managed to have time to themselves once Cameron had tired herself out for one of her many naps, but they never lasted as long as they craved and they knew it was something they were going to have to get used to.

In that sense they could be seen as the perfect family, something they were growing to love the more they got used to it. Spending time with Boyd and Erica did help to ease the atmosphere when they were running on little sleep and coffee, to the point they were close to having it pumped into their veins every few hours.

It was on one of those trips in Central Park to meet with Erica and Boyd that the time of year seemed to catch up with them. It had seemed to fly by since Cameron was born, making everything else but her not seem the least bit important. They finally reached the bench where Boyd and Erica were sat talking amongst themselves with their hands intertwined and smiles on their lips, though the sight of them quickly had Erica bouncing out her seat, gushing over what Cameron was wearing that day. Which was something else they had got more than used to.

“Hello Princess Cami, don’t you look gorgeous today huh? You been causing trouble for Mom and Dad again?” Erica asked. She hovered near the stroller until Cora let her take it from her, as she collapsed against her best friend’s shoulder while Isaac went to speak to Boyd. 

“She seems really crabby at the moment. I’m hoping I can persuade Isaac to make some homemade baby food or something. See if that makes a difference.” Cora yawned, murmuring into Erica’s shoulder as the blonde began to lead the way down the path, their other halves following a few steps behind them as usual.

“That might help. She might be sick of milk and store bought mush when she knows her Daddy can do it better.” Erica cooed, chucking her under the chin and bringing a giggle from Cameron’s lips. “Have you checked with your doctor just in case? You know what kids can be like. You think its one thing but ends up being something else.” 

“Yep. We’ve updated her everyday on how she is…I think she’s getting sick of us calling to be honest. But she just says it’s Colic. Apparently it’s normal with babies up to 4 months. Doesn’t mean we aren’t jumpy though. I wake up to Isaac in her room, and I swear he’s the definition of a doting father. Daddy puts your Mom to shame doesn’t she?” Cora baby-talked to Cameron whose hand came from beside her to reach up at her mum.

“His father was a wreck and his only real father figures are Boyd and Cam. Maybe he just wants her to have a better childhood than he did. Wanting to build a rapport with her so when she gets older she knows she can talk to him.” Erica shrugged.

“I guess. I mean he probably does more of the work than I do. Late night feeds, keeps her distract with stories and stuff when I’m working. I don’t know what I’d do without Is, if I’d had to be a single parent I’d be going crazy by now.” Cora smiled. She took a glance over her shoulder at where their husbands were talking.

Isaac was catching up with progress of their two restaurants from Boyd. Even though he was on Paternity leave, it didn’t stop him from always wanting Boyd to inform about the smallest thing. Especially when it came to Triskele, which was as much of his baby as his daughter was. He’d be constantly texting Boyd while giving Cameron her first feed of the day about suppliers and menus, no matter how Boyd tried to assure him he had everything under control.

“Isaac, we’ve got it covered. Cora’s cousin Malia is filling in for you at Nemeton under Brett’s watchful eye. He doesn’t let her get anything out the kitchen unless he’s tried it first. And my sister Cherie is filling in a Triskele as a swing chef while Kali covers as Sous. You’ve got nothing to worry about. You should be focusing on Cameron and time with her and Cora instead of all this stuff.” Boyd sighed, hands shoved in his pockets as they hovered back out of earshot from their wives. 

Isaac knew that Cora would feel guilty about him looking after Cameron while she got to work if he was so obviously worried about work. Which was why he didn’t want to mention work in front of her too often. There would come times when he’d still need to oversee something, but he had said he’d stay home until his daughter was at least six months old.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t worry. Before Cami I hadn’t taken a day off unless it was absolutely unavoidable. You saw what I was like when me and Cora were first dating. We would have late night talks and I’d still walk in after a couple of hours sleep looking like shit. It’s understandable that I still need to check in on everything, especially with Triskele right?” Isaac asked. He watched Boyd nod which seemed to be the go ahead Isaac had been looking for to continue.

“How’s Triskele’s new Maitre d working out? Lydia right?” Isaac asked, watching Boyd nod again though his gaze was now rested on Erica’s back.

“Yeah she’s doing well, much better than Jennifer. Already kicked the waiting staff into shape. At least she doesn’t distract Kali like Jennifer did but she does have her eye on Parrish the new Pastry chef. Nothing serious since she put in place the policy about dating work colleagues. I can tell it won’t be long before someone shoves them in a closet at the next staff get together.” Boyd assured him,with a sly grin on his lips that screamed a wager was going on somewhere.

The two of them continued to talk about staffing and suppliers, lazily following their wives until they ceased into a comfortable silence that always settled over them between subjects. It was a few more footsteps before Boyd spoke again, his gaze rested on Isaac out the corner of his eye.

“So your first wedding anniversary is coming up in a month. Got anything planned?”

Isaac stopped in his tracks and stared at his best friend who frowned at him like he knew the answer to his question without a word even being exchanged. Isaac remembered every date of significance between him and Cora and this had obviously put him off balance, so it was clear he had forgot.

“Say that again?” Isaac asked weakly. He swallowed as he watched a look of sympathy cross his friend’s face.

“What are you doing for your anniversary?” Boyd asked, giving Isaac time to let the question sink in before he reacted.

“God, with the pregnancy, Derek and Stiles and Cami I completely forgot about it.” Isaac cursed causing Boyd to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’s understandable. I mean like you say, a lot has happened since you got married. Pregnancy, in-laws, and Cami, Cora will probably have forgotten too.” Boyd said, though the excuse itself didn’t seem to fly with Isaac.

“No. I’m not the only guy that got married and had a baby Boyd. I mean, I promised to be a good husband in my vows for crying out loud. I can’t be a good husband if I forgot our first anniversary this fast.” Isaac rambled, which caused Boyd to sigh.

“Isaac, Cora won’t care about your vows, or about what you do or don’t do for your anniversary ok? You could give her something as simple as flowers and a card and she’d be happy that you remembered at all. Just don’t stress about it too much.” Boyd said soothingly, but his words seemed to fall on the deaf ears of his friend.

“What did you and Erica do for yours?” Isaac asked, fishing for ideas and hoping he could think of something in the next month.

“We had dinner at The Wrights and went to the Guggenheim. Erica had wanted to go there since she started Art History at NYU but never got the chance with study and working.” Boyd shrugged at the look of disbelief that Isaac gave him.

“Well that does sound like something Erica would like but what about you?” Isaac asked, watching Boyd roll his eyes.

“I just enjoyed being able to experience that with her. Isaac it really doesn’t have to be a big deal. Bigger anniversaries will come that you can plan parties and everything for. The first ones are always just for the two of you. Or in this case the three of you.” Boyd said which seemed to have Isaac thinking.

“Still whatever I plan, would you and Erica look after Cami for us? Cora and I rarely get time alone that isn’t interrupted with changes and feeds, I want this to be just the two of us.” Isaac asked as his mind raced through everything he knew about Cora and the ideas for him to look into that night.  
“Of course we will. Like you even need to ask. Erica would put up a fuss if you deprived her the right to look after our goddaughter.” Boyd grinned, causing Isaac to nod.

“And we wouldn’t want that, ok. I’ll let you guys know closer to the time.” Isaac nodded thoughtfully, his mind already back on another train of thought.

The four soon merged back together when Boyd and Isaac’s business talk was over. Isaac and Cora’s alternate hands rested on the stroller while the others were interlaced between them while Boyd and Erica walked beside them, bringing the other couple in on their conversation every so often about dinner parties, and holidays. But the new parents kept their gazes rested on Cami ever so often. The four soon stopped at a nearby cafe so Cora could feed the now murmuring Cami while Boyd and Isaac ordered for them.

“So have you thought about you and Isaac’s wedding anniversary?” Erica asked. She hugged Cami close once the little one was fed and burped as Cora put her things in the diaper bag.

“Haven’t really had the time. I’ve been more focused on Cami and work than our anniversary coming up. I don’t even know what to get him.” Cora sighed leaning back in her chair as she watched Erica pull funny faces at her daughter, causing the little one to hiccup laugh and put her hands on her best friend’s flawless face.

“It is understandable but you shouldn’t let your relationship be on the back burner just because you have a kid. Making time for the two of you is important too, believe me if my parents divorce taught me anything it’s that.” Erica said, pressing a kiss to Cami’s forehead before handing her back to Cora as Boyd and Isaac appeared with their drinks.

Cora flashed Erica smile before turning one on Isaac once he set their coffees down and sat beside her. She kept her gaze on Cami, taking the odd sip of her latte while Isaac and Boyd spoke about some recipes that Matt and Brett had brought up for the next month’s new menu. She soon set Cami down in her stroller when the little one was dozing off and watched Isaac’s hand move to rest on the handle of the buggy, gently rocking it back and forth to lull her to sleep leaving Cora to drink her coffee while Erica spoke about some gala being held at the Met she was overseeing.

That night while Isaac sang Cami to sleep after a feed, Cora packed their dishwasher with the pots and pans Isaac had used to make dinner. As she did so she tried to come up with things that Isaac would have liked for their anniversary which was easier said than done. He’d never been exactly hard to buy for when it came to Birthdays and Christmas. She usually got him cook books and high branded utensils amongst DVDs of movies he hadn’t got to see or the odd Netflix subscription once it ran out. None of that seemed good enough for a first wedding anniversary. The gift was supposed to signify a year of married bliss despite all the ups and downs they’d had.  
She felt tempted to look at something traditional in regards to a first anniversary, but that seemed to make things harder. She paused after turning the dishwasher on to look at their wedding photo on the wall on her way into the lounge.

The sight of her and Isaac looking so happy, laughing at something that Stiles had said between family photos that the photographer had managed to catch. It was the photo that the two of them had loved the most when looking through all the photos once developed and put into their album. The one that the two of them had put in a simple yet unfortunately cheap frame and it brought a smile to her face every time that she saw it. 

The sight of the photo in the cheap Ikea frame did bring up an idea that had Cora’s attention moving swiftly to her tablet once she was in the lounge. She only looked up when she heard Isaac coming in from Cami’s room, looking a little tired but relaxed and happy as he sunk down onto the couch beside her. Cora changed tabs on her internet browser to an open one of the websites she was supposed to be redesigning the logo of for a client and she rested her head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“You manage to get her down ok?” she murmured into Isaac’s neck causing her husband’s drooping eyes to spring open.

“Hmm? Yeah, only took another couple of verses before she drifted off. She must have got excited after seeing Boyd and Erica.” Isaac yawned, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head lazily.

“You ok? You look like you could fall asleep right here.” Cora asked, turning her tablet off and setting it aside as she turned her attention to Isaac who nodded sleepily like he wasn’t practically drifting off where he sat.

“Ok I think it might be time for bed, especially if Princess is going to be up at the crack of dawn again. Come on.” Cora murmured softly. She pressed a kiss to Isaac’s cheek as she eased him up to his feet, and grabbing her tablet before leading him by the hand into their room.

She watched Isaac collapsed back on to the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands as Cora set her tablet aside to use the bathroom. Once her nightly routine was over she found Isaac had changed and was coming back from locking up to crawl under the covers. The lights were turned off aside from the bedside lamp on Cora’s side, Isaac kissing her lazily before drifting off to sleep.

Cora usually stayed up until midnight in case Cami woke to save Isaac his overwhelming paternal instinct of getting up to see to their daughter. But it also gave her the chance to look at her presents for Isaac, one bigger than the other. By the time Cami was murmuring sleepy complaints she’d finished ordering both and left to see to Cami before their daughter woke her father.

XOX

The rest of the month progressed quickly with Cora’s attention on work for longer and longer, leaving Isaac time to work out everything for their anniversary, including a gift from him and a little something from Cami too. Between feeding, changing and entertaining Cami and making dinner, cleaning and shopping it kept him on the go from getting in the way. He was relieved that Erica and Boyd had agreed to take Cami no more so than the night before when he was double checking everything. From the wrapped presents in the back of their closet to the reservations and even double checking with their friends. He just wanted make sure that everything was perfect and it probably showed as he spoke to Boyd on their balcony while Cora watched TV with Cami in her lap.

“We’ve already said we’ll take her Isaac you need to calm down.” Boyd sighed.

“More like he wants to get laid for the first time in three months.” Erica chimed in from the background causing Isaac to yammer and Boyd to chastise his wife who was laughing while Isaac raked his fingers through his hair. 

“I know you’re nervous Is but she’s going to love it all. Don’t stress.” Boyd reassured him as Isaac took a few deep breaths while pacing back and forth. It was like the night he spoke to Cam about not being sure he was ready to be a father all over again.

“Yeah sure. You’re right.” Isaac murmured, licking his lips as he nodded.

“Now you have a princess to put to bed and I have a wife to entertain. We’ll see you tomorrow Is.” Boyd said soothingly before hanging up.

Isaac took a deep breath as he put the phone back in his jeans’ pocket before turning back into the apartment. Cora was softly humming to a dozing Cami cuddled up to one side as she set about gathering up mugs and putting the kettle on. 

“You want me to take her?” he asked softly, resting a hand to her waist as he pressed a kiss to Cora’s cheek.

“No I’ve got her. She’s still dozing. I’ll put her down after I’ve made us some tea.”

“No I’ve got it, you go settle her.” He smiled as Cora’s gaze met his as she turned around.

“Ok. Come on Cami, lets put you to bed so Mom and Dad can spend some time alone hm.” Cora murmured, pausing to peck a kiss to Isaac’s cheek as she passed him.

A smile on settled on Isaac’s face as he watched his wife and daughter pass him. If anyone deserved a good anniversary it was definitely Cora.

XOX

The next morning Isaac woke as always to the sound of Cami’s crying from her room, causing him to murmur as he slid from under the covers to pick her up, raking his fingers through his dishevelled curls as he entered the nursery. He hushed his daughter softly as he picked her up out the cot, hugging her close as he moved to the changing table to go about her early morning routine. Soon she was dressed in a powder pink onesie and rested on Isaac’s hip as he moved to the kitchen to put a bottle on for her once she was settled in her high chair. Once Cami was fed, he set her back in the high chair while making him and Cora some breakfast in bed, the kind of thing that they rarely did unless it was a lazy day and neither of them could be bothered to leave their bed. Only when everything was on the tray did he rest Cami securely to him and pick up the tray before going back into the bedroom where Cora was curled up in the warm space that he had been sleeping in.

“Cor, someone wants to say good morning.” He murmured, setting the tray on his dresser before crawling under the covers and setting Cami on her chest.

“Hm, morning.” Cora murmured, pressing a kiss to Cami’s hair before turning to kiss him deeply.

“I brought you some breakfast in bed.” Isaac smiled, watching Cora cradle Cami to her securely as she moved to sit upright while he moved to tray to rest on his lap.

“Waffles and home made croissants. Babe you didn’t have to.” Cora beamed, bending her legs to support Cami as she took a coffee from him.

“Well what better way to celebrate our anniversary right?” Isaac asked, picking up his own coffee in a ‘keep calm and kiss the chef’ mug that Cora had brought him as joke in their first year of dating.

“Wow that’s right. A year to the day I was being poured into my dress and trying not to mess either my make up or hair up before I got down the aisle.” Cora smiled wistfully, hushing Cami when her little fingers reached to get her attention and letting her free hand move into their daughter’s grip.

“And I was sweating bullets in my tux while Boyd and Cam took over everything else for me. Still not bad for our first year together huh?” Isaac asked, passing her the plate covered in croissants when he felt her eyeing them up hungrily.

“Not bad at all if this little one is anything go by.” Cora smiled, squeezing Cami’s hand before reaching for a croissant. “But speaking of our anniversary, do we have any plans or…?”

“Well, Boyd and Erica are taking a certain princess until tomorrow and I have something planned for tonight but other than that, not really. Why you have any ideas?” Isaac asked, leaning back against the headboard while eating a croissant of his own.

“Nothing really set in stone. I just thought maybe lunch out somewhere? Just depends on when Boyd and Erica are coming to pick up Cami.” 

“We can do that. It’ll give you enough time to work and me enough time to grab everything together for Boyd and Erica.” Isaac nodded feeling Cora’s gaze on him out the corner of his eyes.

“Or after breakfast I could shower while you do that and I’ll watch the princess while you shower. I’ve got no urgent projects to work on today so one day off won’t kill me.” Cora smiled, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder causing him to smile in agreement.

“I’m definitely not complaining at all.” Isaac smiled, meeting her lips in a kiss and setting his coffee aside to take Cami so Cora could eat her breakfast.

The two managed to eat and chat with Cami perched in the circle of Isaac’s legs, her arms around his middle and her little fingers sometimes reaching for something when she wanted attention. Soon the food was gone and Cora went to shower while Isaac took the tray and Cami back to the kitchen before detouring back to the nursery to distract her with toys while he packed the diaper bag with things she was going to need for the night including extra clothes, diapers and formula. By the time Cora arrived to retrieve Cami, dressed in a beautiful new dress that he hadn’t seen her wearing before, Isaac was sure that he’d packed everything though he was sure Cora would have added something else before their friends arrived.

“Come on Princess, let’s let Daddy get showered huh?” Cora cooed, picking up Cami and the toy she was distracted with from the crib and holding her close as she grabbed a bib and another toy to add to the bag.

She pressed a lingering kiss to Isaac’s lips as he passed on the way to the bathroom. Though once he was out of sight she took Cami to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast pots, leaving Cami sat in her high chair sucking on a teething toy when Isaac reappeared in jeans and t-shirt, barefoot at the sound of a knock at the door.

“Happy anniversary babies!” Erica beamed, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s cheek before passing him, wielding an envelope, to look for Cora in the kitchen.

“Yeah what the Mrs. said.” Boyd chuckled as Isaac rolled his eyes while wiping away Erica’s bright red lip print from his skin.

“Thanks, you’d better come in while I go grab Cami’s things.” Isaac sighed, closing the door once his friend was inside. He watched Boyd follow his wife’s path to the kitchen and went to Cami’s room to get her bag and stroller.

He put the bag in the stroller and wheeled it close to the door before going to the kitchen where Erica was cuddling Cami to her and murmuring into the crown of his daughter’s head while Boyd and Cora chattered at the breakfast bar. Isaac moved to stand behind Cora, with his arms wrapped around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck that caused her to grin a little as she leaned her back against him.

“So Cora was telling us about your plans for the day.” Erica said, pressing a kiss to Cami’s cheek and licking her thumb to wipe the lip print her lipstick left off.

“Well more about how I’m being surprised tonight anyway.” Cora smiled, as Isaac nuzzled at the spot behind her left ear.

“It’s definitely a good surprise though I promise. So what was it that Erica gave us?” Isaac murmured into her skin.

“Excuse me you mean both of us.” Boyd said with mocking indignation as Erica approached him and let him slid Cami to him.

“Yes, yes it is baby sorry.” Erica cooed, pecking a kiss to Boyd’s lips as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

“And thank you both.” Cora smiled, pulling the card closer to her so Isaac could look at it over her shoulder. A spa voucher and a voucher to JB Prince, the best shop in the city for getting high quality kitchen utensils.

“Yeah you really didn’t have to but thanks.” Isaac smiled, pulling the kitchen voucher to him to look over.

“Well after the wedding gift the two of you gave us it seemed only right.” Erica smiled, her gaze rested on a dozing Cami whose face was buried in Boyd’s shoulder.

“We should probably be off so you guys cans enjoy some alone time.” Boyd smiled, getting up slowly so didn’t wake Cami and pausing to let Cora kiss her forehead before he followed Isaac to the lounge with Erica on his heels.

“Ok so I’ve packed a bag with diapers, formula, extra clothes and a few toys. The stroller can detach the main body to use as a car seat though it does make a good makeshift cot so that should be ok for tonight.” Isaac said, racking his brains in case there was anything he was forgetting as he removed the bag from the stroller to let Boyd lay Cami in the nest of blankets while he put the bag around the stroller’s handle.

“If she can’t sleep just hum or sing Amazing Grace and she’ll drift right off before the second verse. Or that could just be her criticising our singing but it has been working so far.” Cora smiled, gently tucking the blankets around Cami.

“I wouldn’t dare trying. My singing would probably make her cry.” Boyd grinned, as Erica nudged him in the ribs.

“Well I doubt we’ll be out too late if you need either one of us to….” Isaac began only to be quickly shut down by Erica shaking her head defiantly.

“No, don’t you two worry about it. I can sing enough for the two of us….and if that doesn’t work we can just download it right babe?” Erica said, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder as she steered the stroller towards the door when Boyd opened it for her.

“Yeah we’ll be fine, we promise. You two need a night to relax and don’t worry about a thing. She’s in more than capable hands.” Boyd said, kissing Cora on the cheek and patting Isaac on the shoulder. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

The moment the door closed behind their friends and daughter the apartment seemed to be filled with a silence that usually was only possible at night when everyone was sleeping. The young couple looked at each other as though silently asking the other ‘what now?’ since they weren’t used to the lack of a crying daughter or giggling when she got attention from her parents. Yet Isaac rested his arms around Cora to pull her close, their lips meeting in what had started as something chaste only to quickly become something much deeper. The kind of kiss that was such a luxury since they refused to do so while their daughter was around.

A spark of passion seemed to flow through their intertwined bodies causing Cora’s fingers to dig into his shoulder blades and Isaac’s lips to part as he nipped and sucked at Cora’s lower lip. Their lips only parted from the others when one forehead rested against the others, Cora’s back now rested against their front door and her legs curled around his waist as they caught their breath.”

“Still on for lunch or…” Isaac murmured against the side of her neck as her head leaned back against the door.

“Lunch….lunch definitely sounds like a good idea.” Cora sighed, raking her nails against the hair at the back of his neck when their gazes met.

“Ok then. I’ll go grab some shoes and we can get ready.” Isaac murmured as he pressed a light kiss to her lips as her legs uncurled slowly from his waist and slid back down to the floor.

Cora pecked a kiss to his lips before he moved back once he was sure her legs could support her to their room while Cora grabbed her own bag and shoes. Soon both were ready, Isaac with an older hoodie of Cam’s on over his t-shirt and one of Isaac’s hoodies on Cora’s. With her hand bag over one shoulder and their hands intertwined Isaac locked up before lead the way down the hall to the lift.

Their lunch was pretty leisurely at Tavern on the Green in the middle of Central Park. They managed not to worry about or mention Cami obsessively like some other new parents might have done. Though it was a close thing with them taking the odd glance at their phones in case of messages from their friends, but it seemed to sooth whatever anxiety they were feeling for the time being. 

They spoke about planning holidays, about Derek and Stiles coming over from Thanksgiving to Christmas if Derek could get the time off, about the care package to make up to send to Camden, the New Years staff party for Nemeton and Triskele staff members that Kira would be arranging for the sake of morale. (as was always her excuse.) When should they take Cami on her first holiday and where they would go.

Isaac managed to not critique the food, but it was a close thing due to lack of seasoning. Cora ignored the fact that graphics on the menu were mediocre at best. They were more fixated on each other, touching and just being close without being interrupted because their daughter needed something.

Once they were both full and slightly buzzed from the celebratory champagne that Cora talked Isaac into ordering, they took a long detour through the park before even thinking about going home. Just enjoying the other company and the fresh air before going back to their apartment where they laid on the couch just watching TV. It was like their old dates before things got serious where they just watched Netflix and it was good to have the option since they rarely had the chance to be alone.

But soon the hours had flown by and it was a couple of hours before their reservations for the night. Isaac gently shook a snoozing Cora on his shoulder, watching her green eyes flicker open and a smile cross her lips as she looked up at him.

“Hey, we’ve got reservations in a few hours Cor…” he whispered, brushing her hair out her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Hm….Ok then…” Cora smiled. She yawned a little as she pushed herself upright to stretch before pressing a kiss to his lips as she got off the couch to get changed. 

Isaac waited until Cora had grabbed her things to change and do her make up in the bathroom before deciding what to wear himself while pulling Cora’s presents out of the closet. He’d settled on a pair of black dress pants with a dark red shirt which didn’t take him long to change into, but he was used to waiting for Cora to get ready so put her presents on the side for her to open when they came back since there was no way for him to carry them to the restaurant without it looking suspicious. He’d put his a black dinner jacket on to follow the dress code and matching shoes while he waited. He then looked up at the sound of Cora’s bare feet appearing from the bathroom.

She looked amazing, in a way that she hadn’t for a while. She looked perfect to him no matter what she wore or didn’t wear, but he did sometimes miss the times when she had dressed up for each date they went out on. But what she was wearing now seemed to make up for that and it brought a smile of pure awe to his face. She had on a knee length long sleeved grey dress, her short black hair curled at the ends and her makeup looking so flawless it was easy for him just fall in love with her all over again.

“Cor….you look…wow.” He murmured, pushing himself up from the couch as she rummaged through their collection of shoes for the right pair to match her dress. Yet the sound of him speaking had her stopping and pausing as she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling at him just like they used to.

“You don’t scrub up too badly yourself Mr. Lahey.” She smiled with a wink before turning to pick up her black heels and slide her feet into them before rummaging through her handbag to grab something.

He watched her grab a clutch and push the essentials in it, and slid on a coat against the fall chill. They were ready to go as Isaac double checked he had everything before locking up. The venue for the night was a bit further than they would usually go so they caught a cab a few houses down. Isaac telling the driver the address while Cora got in the back so she didn’t hear before he got in too.

Cora’s cheek rested against his shoulder as the cab made its way through traffic, her fingers tapping against her clutch as she laced her free hand with his. “So where is it that we’re going exactly?”

“It’s a surprise. Some place that a few waitresses recommended at Triskele a while back. I was a bit iffy about where else for us to go to be honest, but it does sound like fun.” Isaac assured her as the driver wove his way steadily through the late night traffic.

The Carlyle Café was a posh and highly renowned cabaret restaurant that was nestled in the Rosewood Carlyle Hotel on East seventy sixth. It would have been the kind of place that they would usually have passed by on the way to somewhere else. A place they’d mention off handedly when they saw it but forget about it as soon as they turned the corner because of lack of money, time let alone an occasion to actually go there. The nagging little doubts that he’d had in the back of mind about it being the right place for the right occasion since he made the booking were silenced when he saw the way Cora was smiling when the cab pulled up. Isaac thanked and paid the cabbie before sliding out his side to open the door for Cora out on to the pavement, his hand taking hers once the door was closed behind her and leading the way to the entrance.

“Wow that place looks amazing and we haven’t even got in the door yet.” Cora beamed. She pressed a kiss to his dinner jacket clad shoulder as they waited for the Maitre d’s attention from a valet or manager. He was dressed not only impeccably but also expensively which immediately made Isaac feel under dressed just to be stood there.

“Reservation sir?” the Maitre d asked, turning back to them after a Valet had rushed back into the foyer.

“Table for two under Lahey.” Isaac said, watching him take a glance at the list and seating plan for a moment before flashing the two a smile.

“Of course sir, I’m sorry to say your table isn’t actually ready at the moment but if you’ll follow me through to the bar, we’ll make sure to call you as soon as possible.” He said gesturing for them to enter.

Usually Isaac was against the whole notion of going to a bar to buy a drink while waiting for a table to be ready. Something about having to pay more than if he’d just gone to his table irked him. It was their anniversary and he could practically feel Cora buzzing beside him like she was eager to go inside, even if she was giving him a knowing look out the corner of her eyes like she was waiting for him to turn down the offer.

“No problem.” He made himself say watching Cora roll her eyes like she knew it pained him to say the words but she still led the way inside, following the Maitre d in to the foyer that looked like it belonged on a Parisian terrace and into a bar that looked like something out of an old movie, screaming of old gentlemen’s clubs in the most tasteful way possible. He led them towards the bar, calling a bartender forward with silent gesture as he looked at them.

“I’ll make sure someone is with you as soon as possible sir.” He said before handing them over to the bartender that pushed a menu in front of them to look over before moving down the bar to serve another customer. 

Cora pulled the menu towards her before Isaac could pick it up as they leaned against the bar. Isaac letting an arm rest around her waist while he looked at the menu over her shoulder. He pressed the odd kiss to the side of her neck which caused her to giggle and nudge him in the ribs to behave.

“So what do you feel like?” he murmured into her skin when she finally gave in and just tilted her head.

“The Passion Royale sounds interesting. Vodka and Champagne definitely the best way to start the night don’t you think? We can always order some actual champagne later.” Cora smiled. She held the menu up a little more so he could actually look at the selection.

“I think a beer would be good for now…a warm up for that champagne.” He smiled against her skin as she put the menu aside leaving him to call the bartender over to order. 

They managed to grab their drinks and take a few sips before a waiter came to lead them to their table, not far from where a baby grand piano was stood at the front of a stage while the rest of the instruments were sat in the background. A young couple were already playing a duet, the man playing the piano and his partner singing an amazing jazz rendition of Hey Jude.A couple of menus were sat on the table in front of them once they were both sat down with their drinks.

“So what do you think? I had a look at the menu online just to check it was up to scratch.” Isaac asked as Cora took a look at the menu.

“It all looks and sounds so good. I kind of feel like I’m spoilt for choice. I’m surprised that you didn’t give into the urge to try and make any of these yourself.” Cora teased, causing him to grin and nudge her shin with the toe of his shoe under the table.

“I will definitely give it a try in the future. It all depends on how it tastes here.” He smiled, kissing her cheek over the table as he turned his gaze to his own menu. While he had actually made the effort to look at the menu online it had only been to check if there was something there for Cora. In other words, he hadn’t considered what he’d order even when he had booked their table. Such was the burden of having a three month old in his lap and napping on his forearm at the time.

The couple sat looking through the menu, taking the odd sip of their drinks and looking up from time to time when the band changed from one song to another.When a waiter came to ask for their orders, his gaze moved around the room once the question was out his mouth as though he was double checking that another table didn’t need him.

“I’ll have the Foie Gras Terrine, truffle roasted chicken with whipped potatoes and kale and the chocolate bombe. Cor you want to share the desert with me or you want to choose something else to try?” Isaac asked, handing the waiter his menu though his gaze was on his wife.

“Sharing something sounds good to me. I’ll have the Shrimp Cocktail and the Filet Mignon with Whipped potatoes and Kale thanks.” Cora smiled and handed her own menu over once the waiter had finished scribbling their orders down before he left.

It left the couple looking at one another. The ambiance of the jazz music along with the lighting and décor of the restaurant really did scream of romance from the 1900’s which was exactly what Isaac has hoped for when he’d dared to jump on the place for the night. He felt Cora looking at him almost as though she knew something about tonight was important to him, which it was…their whole marriage and life was important to him. Though It seemed so much more than that. It was almost like she was seeing a side of him that he kept so well hidden the side of him. The side that loved Jazz music and remember dancing in the kitchen with his Mom on a good day. 

“So I didn’t know that you were much of a Jazz fan…I mean when we started dating you listened more to dubstep and acoustic music than anything else…” Cora said softly over the top of her cocktail, like she was afraid if she acknowledged it that it would disappear.

“I’m not so much now. But when me and Cam were kids our Mom used to always listen to Jazz when she was cooking. It brought back memories of better times for her…and seemed to bleed through into time with me and Cam.” He felt Cora squeeze his hand like she knew what he was feeling but not saying. It was the same way when it was the anniversary of her and Derek’s family’s death. He could understand that loss and loneliness because he had felt it so badly when he didn’t have her. He had her now, and it was like they completed each other when they had been subconsciously searching for the other in the crowd.

“….Still sharing this part of me with you on such an important night in our life. It doesn’t hurt so much you know? I’d rather remember listening to Ella Fitzgerald with you in this moment than any other.” He said lacing his fingers with her own.

“It will help, making new memories to combat the old does sometimes help but I’m glad that I can could be part of that memory with you.” Cora replied, guiding their hands up to her lips and brushing her lips softly against his knuckles.

They enjoyed the music and Isaac joking about them dancing along to a song later that had Cora blushing a little but agreeing maybe after they had eaten and had their champagne. Their appetisers were soon sitting on the tables in front of them on plates that looked as professional and part of the décor as the pictures and the furniture. The two didn’t hesitate to try a bit of the others. The Filet Mignon that Cora ordered tasting like something straight of out a dream.  
The rest of the meal seemed just as amazing. The couple chatted about little things, some of which was memory lane about their first date. All the firsts that the two of them had experienced together that had led them to this point in life. They ordered Champagne between their main courses finishing and the wait for their desert, the bubbles fizzing seeming like the perfect way to celebrate their night, never mind the fact they had had some earlier that day.

The chocolate bombe was just as amazing as everything else, and adding chocolate to the champagne seemed like a match made in heaven. By the time the meal was over they were happily buzzed and in the mood to just go home. Isaac quickly paid while Cora used the bathroom, leaving his compliments to the chef before Cora laced her fingers with his and led him out to the street to catch a cab home.

They spent the drive back giggling and making out a little in the back seat until they got there. Cora paying this time since Isaac was struggling to get into the building with the key for Triskele which had her grinning but shaking her head fondly as she went to help him. They exchanged kisses in the lift on the way up, Isaac murmuring into Cora’s neck about what he wanted to her which had Cora rolling her eyes with a smirk.

She opened the door and pulled Isaac in before he woke any of their neighbours, guiding him on to the couch for the time being as she took off her shoes and coat. When she turned back to look at him his gaze was on two wrapped parcels on the table that had her tilting her head as she approached them.

“These for me by any chance?” Cora asked, picking both up and moving to sit in his lap, his arms rested around her waist and chin on her shoulder.

“Yep, both for you.” Isaac murmured, nuzzling at her neck as she moved to unwrap the bigger of the two. What she saw had her green eyes widening as she took it in, it was a bouquet of twelve paper roses with a real red one amongst them, wrapped up like they were real with tissue paper and ribbons around the bottom to hold them in place.

“Awww Isaac, these are beautiful.” She cooed, setting them aside on the coffee table as she kissed him deeply. It was exactly the kind of thing that he would do, a romantic kind of gesture with a deep meaning that had her wondering just how the hell she had managed to find this man let alone make him her husband.

“Wasn’t sure if the red rose was a bit much or not.” Isaac babbled, once their lips were parted causing her to smile at him fondly but shake her head.

“No it’s perfect, I love them. Now what’s this?” Cora asked, picking up the other smaller one that had Isaac smiling and just gesturing for her to open it.

“Oh k then….” Cora smiled, shaking her head, as she unwrapped it revealing a plain black velvet box that her frowning. She took another glance at Isaac who nodded encouragingly leaving her to open the box and see what looked to be a silver bracelet sat on the velvet with only one charm, a silver infinity sign with a peridot stone embedded in the middle. She gently took it out, brushing her thumb over the charm as she looked at Isaac.

“Is, you might need to explain this one to me babe.”

“It’s a charm bracelet from me and Cami to remind you just how much we love you, I thought I could buy you new charms every year and maybe when she’s older Cami could buy some too so we can remember all the best points in our life. Though now I think about it maybe the roses were enough?” Isaac asked.

“No, it’s perfect. I would have been happy with the roses sure but this is from you and Cami and that makes it all the better.” Cora smiled. She set the bracelet back in it’s box down beside the roses and pressing kisses to Isaac’s jaw and lips.

“So do I get mine now or…?” Isaac asked causing Cora to roll her eyes but nod as she slid from the couch to retrieve them from her handbag. She’d been expecting Isaac to give her hers before they left for the restaurant but it was probably for the best.

“Ok here we go….two for you too.” Cora smiled, handing the two parcels over as she sat back beside him, admiring her roses. 

Isaac took the presents from her, pressing kisses to her neck and picking up the smaller of the two which had Cora kissing his forehead to stop him. “It may seem like nothing, but trust me…combined with a certain picture of ours it means a lot yeah?”

He nodded, opening the package and pulling out a Stirling silver picture frame that had him looking at Cora like he understood what she was saying as he pushed himself on to uneven feet to take their wedding photo in the Ikea frame off the wall and come back to sit beside her. He watched Cora open the new frame while he fumbled to open the old one meaning Cora ended up taking it from him. Soon their wedding photo was looking more beautiful and stunning, stood up right on the coffee table.

“And the other one?” Isaac asked, picking it up and looking at Cora who was biting her lip as she just gestured for him to open it.

He unwrapped it to see a slightly large picture of the two of them. A mosaic made up of all the pictures they had taken so far in their relationship. Of them at parties, on dates, when Isaac went to California, the Christmas and thanksgiving pictures, the New years and birthday pictures, the opening of Triskele and their dates at Nemeton. Every single picture was a part of their history sitting there amongst every thing else. It was awe inspiring and had Isaac’s eyes wide open as the memories just flooded over him.

“Do you like it? I was really struggling with what to get you….and this seemed like a good idea. But your silence is saying otherwise…” Cora murmured, looking from the picture to him and back again.

“I love it Cor, It’s amazing.” He breathed, putting the picture aside and pulling her close to kiss her.

“Great! I was thinking we can put it above the TV or maybe the fireplace if or when we move to our new house. Embarrass the hell out of Cami when she’s older.” Cora smiled, crawling back into his lap as he pressed more kisses to her lips.

“Sounds like an idea to me….Although with that in mind.” He murmured, pawing at her dress pointedly as his lips moved to sucking at her collarbone.

“An idea I can definitely get behind, but you’ll have to carry me. Assuming of course you can stand without falling over and hurting us both.” Cora grinned, raising an eyebrow and moving as Isaac got up to stand in front of her pointedly. “Ok then. Carry me.”

Isaac smiled as he leaned over the couch to kiss her guiding her arms around his neck and legs around his waist like the first time they were together, her forehead rested against his shoulder as he straightened up his hands rested under her to keep his balance before starting towards their room. 

“I am definitely the luckiest man alive right now Mrs. Lahey.” He whispered into her neck feeling the shudder run through her body and the way a smile blossomed against his neck.

“And I’m the luckiest woman, Mr. Lahey. Now let’s get to bed and enjoy a night without our daughter.” Cora grinned. She nudged him in the small of his back with the heel of her foot causing him to growl as he carried her, the sound of her shrieking as he put her down on the bed echoing around their otherwise empty apartment.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing [We-are-essential](we-are-essential.tumblr.com) for looking over this fic and keeping me going in general with the Corsaac. Seriously if it wasn't for her kind comments I probably would have just given up on this like I have my other unfinished fics on here <3  
> Hope you guys have enjoyed this....I already have another Corsaac fic ready to be looked over and posted as well as a sterek fic in the works on top of the one currently being betaed :) I maybe taking my time posting but I am still here :DDD


End file.
